


The Road To Recovery

by saawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Castiel, Angst, Bruises, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, Drama, Emotional Abuse, Happy Ending, House husband Gabriel, Hurt Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, Kind Dean, Lawyer Sam, M/M, Malnourished Castiel, Officer Dean, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past abused Gabe, Physical Abuse, Protective Dean, Protective Gabe, Protective Sam, Rape, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Therapist Missouri, Traumatised Child, Verbal Abuse, beatings, marital rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2019-09-26 23:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 29,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: Castiel was suffering in silence at the hands of his abusive husband. For the sake of wanting his son to have both parents in his life, he put up with every single physical, emotional, verbal and sexual tormenting/act.However, he drew a line when his husband forced their one and only 4 year old son to watch while at the same time being threatened.He had to find a way out.The only question is how?Enter next door neighbor Officer Dean Winchester. Enter next door neighbor Lawyer Sam Winchester. Enter next door neighbor snarky and nosy house husband Gabriel Winchester.■■■Now has cover art■■■





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I had this fic sitting on my laptop for sometime. I thought I'd put it out there.
> 
> This fic may not be for the faint of heart and has mentions of abuse, so please read the tags.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic.
> 
> Please forgive me for my errors in english as it is my second language.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the journey this fic will take you on! Albeit it being painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual, physical, emotional and child abuse.

**Jack**

  
What was daddy doing to papa? Why was papa screaming and crying? Why was daddy saying bad words to papa? Why was daddy hitting papa? Why was daddy and papa naked?

  
Why did daddy say that he needs to see this? Why did daddy say he needs to see his papa learn his place in their home?

  
He didn’t want to see this. It was scary. It was confusing.

  
Daddy was being rough. Daddy was being mean. Daddy was real angry.

  
His papa was bleeding now from his mouth because there was a big cut on his lips where daddy punched him. His papa had blue and purple patches all over his body. His papa had big and small lines too. His papa looked so small. His papa looked like he would break in half at the way daddy pushed his legs up.

  
Why was daddy bumping papa like that?

  
Why was papa's tear filled blue eyes looking at him like he was scared?

  
His legs were shaking and so he sat down by the corner. When daddy hit papa again making papa scream, he hid his face in his palms.

He cried.

He cried because he was afraid. He cried because he was confused.

He cried because he didn’t want to see what his daddy was doing to his papa.

* * *

**Castiel**

  
His body was in complete agony. His heart was completely shattered.

  
His son was in complete shambles.

  
And there was nothing he could do.

  
He was helpless against his physically powerful husband who was currently destroying his body, heart, mind and soul before their own 4 year old who was ordered to watch.

  
Something his husband had ordered his son to do for the very first time.

  
He couldn’t take his eyes off his baby who was now huddled in the corner, cowering and clasping his teddy bear to his chest while burying his face into the palms of his tiny hands.

His heart wept as he caught his little sons trembling form and heard distraught sobs.

  
He pleaded through the brutality, “Please Luke stop! Our son!” He tried pushing at his husbands chest.

  
To no avail, Luke backhanded him, making his head snap to the side, feeling the metallic taste of blood flood his mouth. His husband barked, “You shut your mouth whore!”

  
His husband bent him further, his spine feeling like it was almost snapping against the hard surface of their living room floor where his husband decided to punish him for returning a simple _hello_ to their new neighbor.

  
His husband was a jealous and harsh man who lived by the blows of his fists.

  
And like most abusive relationships, he didn’t know the real man his husband was until it was too late.

  
He cried as a particular hard slam tore a yelp out of him, pain instantly shooting from his hole up his spine as something wet started dripping from within his abused channel. _Oh God, he's bleeding even more now._

  
“Papa!” Jack screamed in fear. “Daddy stop!”

  
His husband continued his thrusts, sneering at his son with anger, “You will learn to shut your mouth when daddy is teaching your papa manners little shit! Don’t make me come over there and teach you a few manners by the strap of my belt!”

  
He knew he had to put up an act to keep his son safe. His son was only behaving this way because he saw and heard the pain he was in. For the sake of his baby's safety he needed to pretend.

  
He smiled shakily at his son, ignoring the pain of his husbands thrusts. He hugged his husband close, “It's ok baby. Papa is ok". He closed his eyes briefly before opening his eyes and nodding at his son who got the message.

The little one closing his eyes and hiding his face back into the palms of his tiny hands.

  
From that moment till his husband finished inside of him, he never made a sound.

  
Albeit, deep inside him, he knew it was time to make a sound.

  
It was time he fight for himself. It was time he fight for his son. It was time he ends violence in his life.

  
The only task was how does he and his son Jack escape this hellhole safely?

  
TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos let's me know what you think of this fic :)
> 
> For cover pic, visit my tumblr winchestersaa  
> Find the link below:
> 
>  
> 
> [RoadToRecoveryCoverArt](https://winchestersaa.tumblr.com/private/182574691501/tumblr_pmg1t9N7DD1y6tb2r)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for implied mentions of past abuse or abuse

**Gabriel**

He smiled whenever he took in his and Sam’s Victorian style home. He sighed taking in the antique interior (polished wooden ceilings, walls and floors), a horseshoe staircase in the center of the hallway entrance, his massive kitchen (which was his literal haven) that was stacked to the brim with silver nonstick pots and pans plus different varieties of natural herbs, fruits, spices and all you can need baking supplies (because he loved to bake- A LOT) such as eggs, flour, baking powder, icing sugar- amongst many other things. And did he mention the many rooms they had- 6 bedrooms which includes 2 masters and four fairly medium sized cozy rooms (for their future kids), 2 guest rooms, a family room which overlooked the garden, Sam’s office, an art room, the greenhouse out back (that held all gorgeous smelling flowers) and lastly the pool house- equipped with its own kitchen, living room, bathroom, and two bedrooms (where his brother in law opted to temporarily stay till he finds a place of his own). They had a lovely patio and pool out back.

It was he and Sam’s dream home of course with a white picket fence- because they really didn’t like gigantic walls or fences barricading them in (plus they had a good security and surveillance system to protect them from intruders instead). All in all, the neighborhood was lavish and quite safe.

He smiled as he thought of his normal routine morning task; watering his sunflowers that were pot planted and nestled on their front porch. He brought the watering can and made his way out. He smiled at the sunflower he had named ‘Lily’, tipping his watering can, watching the water drizzle out, “Well hello my sweet. You really are blossoming into a beautiful lady”.

He was just moving on to water ‘Max’ when a terrifying childlike scream caught his ears. His focus instantly shifted to the Victorian style home next door, halting every movement and straining his ears. Then there it was again but this time it sounded like the shattering of glass on the floor. His heart pounded as he sat his watering can on the banister top, heading over to the very edge of his porch.

His eyes graced the homely surrounding. The house was warm, cozy and fairly calm from the outside. He glanced at the window closer to him, finding it odd that the curtains were still drawn at 8am on this sunny beautiful morning. His mind drifted to all the plausible reasons when the front door flew open and a well-built, 6 foot, blonde man in what looked like in his 40’s, dressed in a grey suit and black tie while holding his leather brown laptop case walked out with a scowl on his face. The man was not alone though.

Out behind the man appeared another 6 foot tall man dressed in a baggy t-shirt and long black track pants. The man looked frail and unkempt. Albeit his red flags did not go up until he spotted a child, who couldn’t be more than 3 or 4 years old, hugging the man’s left leg whilst holding the collar of his batman t-shirt and chewing at it with a blotchy face and sad wobbly smile. His instincts picked up that something was amidst with this picture before him.

His attention was broken when a deep voice called out, “Good morning neighbor”.

His eyes shot to the man in the suit who was smiling at him while standing by his car. He instantly slapped on a small smile, despite his hesitancy, “Um good morning”.

“Lovely day today huh?”

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the dark haired man and the little one slipping back into the home, shutting the door. He nodded, “Yes very lovely day. You have a good day”. He quickly added with a half wave and turned to make his way into his home without waiting for an answer nor with his watering can.

He shut the door behind him, leaning on the door and blowing out a breath. The whole scene played out this morning was like Déjà vu except the figures were not the same. It made his mind supply him with some memories he had long buried deep within his sub concious.

The memory involved him sobbing quietly (for fear of being heard and punished) into his mother’s leg while they (he and his weak frail mother who slapped on a smile) waved his father off to work.

What he had seen was typical of something sinister and if he ever learned to trust something in order to survive his childhood years of abuse then it would be his instincts or the voice of reason within him.

His heart squeezed for the man and the little sweet child and his hopes were that whatever he came up with was false.

Albeit, he needed to be sure for he would not want things to be too late if his assumptions were right.

He needed to talk to Dean and Sam when they got back from work this afternoon. Maybe Dean could visit the family next door in order to do his own analysis of course without being too inconspicuous.

He knew his brother in law said something about saying ‘Hi’ to the jet black haired next door neighbor when they moved in one week back, so he’s assuming it’s the same frail looking guy and that was a good start.

His phone rang startling him from his deep seated thoughts. He glanced at his screen seeing _‘Dean calling’._

Maybe there was a God out there after all for his _brother in law_ calling may not be such a coincidence.

He answered the call, and without allowing Dean to say whatever he wanted to say, he firmly stated, “Dean we need to talk?”

There was a pause before the officer asked with worry laced in his voice, “Is everything ok Gabe?”

He walked to the window where he could catch a glance of the house next door with the curtains still drawn down, “No Dean. I think something very wrong is going on next door and I’m worried”.

Dean instantly responded, “I’ll be there in 15 minutes”.

“Thank you Dean”. He ended the call and just stared at the calm looking surrounding.

He remembered something that his mom always said when she was alive.

_We may look fine and dandy on the outside but when you look within, it’s a horror show. Don’t be fooled. Trust in your instincts Gabe for they are always closest to the truth._

Whatever was going on here; he wasn’t going to turn a blind eye like his own neighbors did all those years back.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I have stated this fic is not for the faint of heart so please heed warnings. 
> 
> Please comments and kudos are appreciated so I get to find out whether you are enjoying the fic or not :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the late chapter.
> 
> Warning: child abuse and domestic violence. Distraught child who has been through trauma. Please don't read if triggered easily❤

**Castiel**

Castiel knelt down before his quietly sobbing and terrified son, pulling him into his arms. That’s when his little one finally broke down and wept into his shoulder. The ache in his heart was indescribable and deep within, the guilt and shame of being a failure of a father began to claw it’s way up unto the surface once more.

  
This was not the life he wanted for his son. This was not the future he dreamed when he married Luke five years back.

  
He held his baby close, his own tears finally streaming down his own cheeks and soaking up his sons shirt. His voice creaky and strangled as he tried to comfort his baby, rubbing the little ones back soothingly, “Everything’s going to be alright sweetheart. Papa won’t let anything ever happen to you from this moment on”.

  
“H-He-He wi-will c-c-come baa-back", Jack let out a forced, choking and terrified sentence. “I-I d-don’t w-want h-him to c-come b-ba-back papa! He h-hurts my a-arm!”

  
He couldn’t hold back the pained filled sob that tore out from deep within him. To know his baby was in pain and to hear his innocent baby say something so powerful yet sad spoke volumes of how his son was hurting. He couldn’t do this anymore.

  
And especially not after Luke had crossed a line today when Jack accidently dropped a plate onto the floor, shattering it. The man had grabbed his little boy by the biceps, his baby crying in probable pain as he was being shook and yelled at by his dad.

  
_You stupid, good for nothing, waste of space! Look at what you’ve done! You will pay for that when I return from work today! It’s time I teach you by the strap of my belt!_

  
Of course, he tried to intervene and ended up with a hard slap across the cheek. But he didn’t care, all he wanted was his child to be safe.

  
His job was to raise his son in love and to protect him at all costs. So that’s what he was going to do.

  
He pulled out of the hug, meeting a snotty, blotchy and teary faced Jack- it clawed at his heartstrings. He tried to steady himself as he said, “Baby. How about we play a game huh?”

  
Jack nodded slowly, “Ok papa”.

  
Oh how Castiel’s heart wanted to just stop at the sound of the frail reply. Nevertheless, he smiled shakily, “Ok love. This game is called _‘How fast can you pack your favorite clothes and toys with papa_ ’. Isn’t that fun?”

  
Jack nodded, “Yeah. But why we has to pack clothes papa?”

  
He ran a hand down his baby's cheek, “Because we are going on a road trip love”. He hummed, “How about…..we find a zoo that’s outside of town hmm?”  
Jack’s eyes lit up, “Does that’s means we get to meet a real otter papa?!”

  
Oh how he lived to see the innocence and excitement his son radiated at this moment. He smiled and replied just as enthusiastically, “Yes baby! They will definitely have otter's there!”

  
Then just as suddenly, his sons smile dropped into a droopy sad face, “But what if daddy comes back? We not go on adventure papa”.

  
He lost count of how many times his heart squeezed. He swallowed, “That’s why we need to be super fast in this game baby. We will be leaving very soon. So I need you to do whatever papa tells you ok?”

  
Jack seemed to realize how important whatever they were going to do was, so the little one nodded enthusiastically, “Ok papa!”

  
He pecked his son on the lips, “Good boy”.

* * *

 

**(Same time)**

  
**Dean**

  
He could hear the urgency in his brother-in-laws voice. His reflexes kicked in and before he knew it he was calling out to his captain _‘family emergency_ ’ before he was shooting out his office. It took him approximately 10 minutes to reach home with the speed he was travelling.

  
He jumped out the car before he could hear the engine turn off, running up the pathway and porch stairs. He entered the house in record speed and started calling, “Gabe! Gabe!”

  
“In the kitchen!”

  
He ran towards the kitchen and skidding to a halt when he was met with the sight of Gabe staring out the sink window. His eyes roamed the surrounding before stopping once again at his brother-in-law, “Gabe what’s going on?”

  
His ears picked up the sound of a car stopping nearby and the car door shut after a few seconds, however he was thankful he didn’t take his eyes off his brother-in-law. Why? Well the look of terror accompanied with the gasp that Gabe let out was enough to tell him something sinister was at play.

  
Then his brother-in-law looked at him with bugged eyes and a panicked face, “Dean! You need to get them out of there now!”

  
He furrowed his brow, moving past his brother in law, peeking out the window to see the calm Victorian home. _What the hell was Gabe going on about?_ He raised a brow at Gabe, “Gabe what the hell is going on?! What are you scared about?”

  
“He's back! And he's going to hurt them!”

  
Dean’s concern spiked. He headed towards his brother in law, speaking more softly, “Who Gabe? Who is going to get hurt?”

  
“The little 3 or 4 year old and the guy with the jet black hair who lives next door! I suspect they're being abused!”

  
He couldn’t help but look back at the house. He strained his ears, trying to hear or look for any signs of trouble, muttering, “How do you know?”

  
“I just know Dean".

  
Dean studied his brother-in-laws terrified expression and knew Gabe wasn’t lying. Therefore, his feet already had a mind of it’s own, heading past Gabe and towards the front door. He could hear Gabe's hurried footsteps from behind as he followed persistently.

  
Just as he was at the front door, Dean heard a terrified scream of a little child and a sound of agonizing pain from an adult.

“DEAN!” Gabe screamed in panic. "HELP THEM!"

  
Dean had already taken off, jumping over the short fence, passing the black Mercedes that wasn’t parked there before and running up the steps with a hand on his holster and another pounding his fist on the door. He bellowed through the wood, “Sioux Falls Police! Open up!”

  
“Daddy!” The little child’s wail and the smashing of glass had done it for Dean.

  
He kicked the door open with one hard kick. He refused to take out his gun because of the suspected presence of a child. Not at this moment.

  
He ran up the stairs, ignoring Gabe’s frantic calls behind him as the man entered the house too. His heart speeding as he raced towards the child’s screams and cries of terror which led him to a child’s room in the corner with the door ajar.

  
The sight he was met with filled him with rage and distraught.

And it's like a thousand demons took over him.

  
He squared his shoulders and headed straight for the oblivious abusive asshole, fists ready to do some major damage.

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos so I know what you're thinking.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So find out what happens?....Dun Dun Dun :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Domestic abuse. Injuries as a result of abuse. Child abuse and traumatized child. Please don't read if triggered. ❤ Stay safe.

**Dean**

  
He knew he had to act now or the frail man lying in a foetal position on the floor, covered in blood and still being punched up would suffer from horrendous injuries.

He carried the child and placed him into Gabe's waiting arms before he made a beeline for the still oblivious abusive asshole.

  
He grabbed the man by the back collar of his suit jacket and dragged the man away from the victim. He was thankful that Gabe and the kid weren’t around because he didn’t want to let the child see what he was going to do to the dick bag.

  
The man fussed and put up a powerful fight. “LET ME GO! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE IN HERE!”

  
Dean was done. He shoved the asshole against the wall and clasped the asshole by the lapels of his expensive jacket, hauling the man up so feet left the ground, voice dangerously low that even he could not recognize himself, “You listen here asshole! I’m going to punch you now!”

  
The man challenged in a strangled voice, “That bitch and his son deserve to get the shit kicked out of them!”

  
His eyes narrowed to slits, he couldn’t control his rage anymore, throwing the man against the door, hearing the wood creak and splinter. The asshole was just getting to his feet when he swung the first shot and it smacked the man cold and hard across the right cheek. The mans face swung violently to the left on impact, blood splattering out his mouth as he collapsed in a loud inelegant thud onto the floor below. Definitely knocked out cold.

  
“Dean!”

  
Sam was now here. His moose of a brother still dressed in his professional suit, staring flabbergasted. He ignored his brother and headed straight for the jet black haired, frail man who was groaning and whimpering lightly as he struggled to get off the floor. He crouched down, allowing the guy to lean into him. He felt Sam mutter an, “Oh God!” Before joining him, palm resting on the injured guys bicep, murmuring, “Don’t worry you’ll be ok. The ambulance and police are on the way".

  
He couldn’t help the tears that clouded his vision when he felt the bones sticking out through the injured guys clothes. He shared a heart wrenching look with Sam, knowing his brother was feeling exactly the same. He slowly rubbed soothing circles into the guys back, “You’ll be ok".

  
Then his heart squeezed when the man weakly choked out, “P-Please....my....s-son! Where....where's m-my son?!” He knew the man was on the brink of a panic attack by the way he started to frantically jerk and hyperventilate.

  
Thankfully he had seen and handled many panic attacks in the past to know how to approach this situation. He carefully situated himself behind the man, legs bent at the knee and rested on either side of the man, a palm on the mans chest, pulling the man to lean into his chest. The man just slumped back into him with such weakness, he combed his fingers gently through the mans hair, “Shh it’s ok. Breathe. You need to breathe ok".

  
The man whimpered, “My son".

  
“Your son is safe. He's with my brother in law next door. He'll take care of him. You just need to breathe ok".

  
He could hear the tell tale sounds of police sirens approaching. He could feel the heartbeat of the man fall in tandem with his after a few minutes, breathing almost back to normal. He finally took in how warm and perfect the man fit into him, and it somehow felt snug and welcoming, in a non- sexualized way of course!

  
He wasn’t a pervert.

  
Sam just smiled at both of them, nodding at him before he got up and headed towards the knocked out blonde guy on the floor. His brother had the nerve to crouch down and poke at the mans cheek with his index finger, “Jeez Dean. I think you knocked out a few of his teeth".

  
He could hear the injured guys breathing become shallow and if his training taught him anything then it wasn’t actually a good sign considering the state of the man leaning into him. He rubbed his palms up and down the guys bicep, hearing the ambulance pull over, “Hey you need to keep your eyes open. Deep steady breaths with your eyes open".

  
“I feel so cold. I feel so sleepy".

  
Dean’s heart did a panicked jump, “Hey you need to stay awake ok. How about you tell me what your name is?” He could hear Sam calling the medics up the stairs ‘ _He's here!’_

  
The mans head lolled lightly to the side (now resting on his bicep), enough to crack his eyes open just slightly to reveal cerulean blues that can be compared to crystal clear blue waters. The man tried to smile through his swollen face, “My.....name.....is.....Cas...tie.....el".

  
“Castiel?” Dean put the words together.

  
The man gave him a quiet searching look before uttering, “You’re...the...f-first who's.....who's pron...nouced my name r-right on t-the first try". The breathless, “Bravo" had his heart squeezing tight and anxiety begin to flood him as the mans eyes began to lightly shut. He found himself shaking the guy lightly just as the medics came in, dropping down beside him, “Hey you want to know my name?”

  
The medics started fussing on Castiel. They laid him down flat on the floor and started prepping him to be taken to the ambulance. He couldn’t move or didn’t want to move or leave Castiel’s side. And then there was the part where Castiel’s hand held onto his, squeezing lightly, whispering, “What’s your n-name?”

  
He smiled shakily, “Dean. My name is Dean".

  
The medics were then lifting Castiel on a gurney out the house. There was a feeling he couldn’t name that bubbled within him the moment Castiel's hand slipped out of his. A feeling that was strange but the closest he could name it was ‘ _worry_ ' and ‘ _care_ '.

  
He followed behind the medics leaving his fellow cops to deal with the bastard upstairs. When he reached outside, a child cried out, “PAPA!”

  
He watched as Castiel immediately responded, trying to sit up but was being pushed back down by the medics saying, “Sir please! You need to lie still!”

  
He could see that Castiel was almost reaching the state of panic again. He made his way over to the man, who the medics were trying to hold down, he cupped the mans face in his palms, scared blues meeting his, “Hey Cas! Don’t worry! Hey!....I’ll take good care of your son ok! You need to calm down or you’ll injure yourself more”.

  
And just like a miracle, the blue eyed man...angel.....laid back down and took deep breaths. Castiel’s soft palms rested on his as his eyes burned into Dean’s, “You take care of my son well Dean. Tell him I love him very much and will see him soon".

  
He could read the unmistakable hint of protectiveness in Castiel’s orbs. It was a _‘you better take care of my son well or else'_ look. It was a ‘ _don’t you dare hurt my baby’_ look. He nodded, “I promise I will Castiel. I’ll bring him to the hospital to visit you soon".

  
A tear slipped down Castiel ‘s cheek, “I’m the only one he has got Dean”.

  
He stepped back as the medics placed Cas into the back of the ambulance, he stood by the entrance, “What’s his name Castiel?”

  
The blue eyed angel just smiled, “His name is Jack....Jack Novak".

  
The medics signalled, “Ok let’s go!”

  
He stepped back and watched the doors to the ambulance close before it sped away down the road with sirens blaring.

  
He turned to face the child cradled in Gabe’s arms and headed towards the pair. When he reached his brother in law, he asked softly, “How is the little tyke holding up Gabe?”

  
Gabe just ran his hand down the boys hair, cradling him close, “To be honest, he's traumatized and needs a lot of care and TLC. But he has calmed which is good". Gabe’s eyes bulged and gawped as he took in the scene he was oblivious too behind him, “Jeez Dean. Sam was right! You probably knocked all his teeth loose!”

  
He turned to see what Gabe was talking about. He came face to face with officer Garth Fitzgerald and officer Donna Hanscum dragging the cuffed and slightly dazed asshole to the car. He snorted when Garth threw the man into the back seat while reading the guy his miranda rights. When the man finally looked at him, a scowl so nasty formed on the mans features. Something told him that this wasn’t the end of things.

  
Oh well bring it on!

  
“You know he's probably going to kick up a great big fuss and try to drag you through the muck right”, Sam appeared beside him, hands in pockets, eyes aimed intently on the guy.

  
He shrugged, “Won’t be surprised Sammy. I did what I had too".

  
Sam nodded, “Oh no doubt Dean. I would have done the same".

  
He blew out a breath as the police car drove off, “So what happens now?”

  
Sam smirked, “I got your back Dean. He's going to have to get through me first if he wants to kick up a legal fuss”. Sam clapped him on the back, “Come on. Let’s get the little one settled. One step at a time Dean".

  
He felt lighter at his brothers words. He glanced at the now sleeping boy, who he know only realized was wearing a cute _Banana in Pyjamas_ PJ's that Gabe probably dressed him in. The kid looked so innocent and pure in his sleep. Oh how his heart swelled. He responded, “Yeah let’s get this little one taken care of".

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your comments and kudos so I know how you feel about this chapter :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe POV.....he observes the interactions between Dean and Jack :)
> 
> Will Jack warm up to Dean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for bearing with the long wait :)
> 
> FYI: You can follow me on twitter on @saawinchester1  
> (Feel free to reach me there)

**Gabe**

They just couldn’t help but hover over the tiny being that lay on the couch. He settled himself down on the floor just by the couch combing his fingers through the soft brown hair. His eyes roamed the long lashes, the cute button nose, the pink slightly parted lips, to the cutest ears he has ever seen; overall, taking in the innocence of the sweet child.

But then a piece of his heart would chip away when he remembered the traumatic and unfair abuse the child had been subjected to earlier today. And he knew, underneath all that peaceful look was chaos and nightmares.

He would know.

And even if Jack was four, didn’t mean he would forget or continue to be happy. No! The kid was in for a rough few weeks or months- maybe even a whole year. After all, everyone healed at their own pace.

Plus there was the added fact that Jack’s abusive father would stir up a lot of trouble for both Castiel and the kid. The ugly battle was just getting started.

He thumbed at the tear that somehow crawled out of the sleeping child’s eye. His own tears hard to keep at bay.

He tried to will his thrumming heart down by taking a few deep breaths through his nose. His eyes then drifted to his husband who was on the phone seemingly engaged in what seemed like a very important call- pacing back and forth. His ears caught his husband saying _Castiel, Jack, next door neighbors’, Dean, Domestic Violence and Child Abuse._

It clicked then and there that his husband was probably talking to someone from his law firm. This made him feel somewhat hopeful.

On the other hand, Dean had taken the rest of the day off, now dressed in casual wear, sitting on the opposite couch, elbows perched on knees as he stared at little Jack. He could read the definite worry and sadness in his brother in laws eyes.

He quietly asked, “Dean. Are you going to see Castiel?”

Dean’s glassy green eyes shot to his- looking like he had been startled out of his reverie. The cop blew out a breath, running both palms of his hands down his face. Dean once again met his eyes, shaking his head, “No Gabe. I want to first make sure Jack is ok”.

“He's ok and safe here Dean”.

Dean sighed, “I know Gabe”. The man just gnawed at his bottom lip, eyes once again transfixed on the little one, “I just want to be here when he wakes up from his nap”.

He completely understood where his brother in law was coming from. He would do the same if he was in Dean’s shoes. Plus he wasn’t blind nor deaf; he witnessed how Castiel had made Dean promise to take care of his son.

Dean was a man of his word and would do what he felt was the right thing to do.

Just then the little one began to stir. He and Dean both perked up, just as the little one cracked his eyes open to reveal identical blues to his papa. He smiled softly at the slightly dazed and confused looking little one, “Hey Jack”. He smoothed down the little ones hair.

He watched the little one hug his pillow close to his chest,  hesitant blue eyes drifting from him to Dean (still seated behind him on the couch). He saw the little one’s attention solely focus on Dean- in those eyes he could see contemplation and familiarity.

His eyes drifted off to Dean who was now smiling back at the little one with the softest and fondest ever expression he would only see his brother in law aim at Sam a few times. The cop gave a tiny wave, “Hey sweetheart. I hope you had a good sleep?”

He half expected little Jack to stay mum or worst case scenario start to bawl or reel back in fright, however, the reaction was quite the opposite. There on the innocent child’s face grew a tiny smile that just barely lit up his glassy eyes while he fiddled with the edge of his pillow. The little one nodded, “I sleep good”.

Dean chuckled lightly, “That’s great sweetheart”. The man then went on to say, “What did you dream about?”

Jack looked down to his lap, before the little one glanced back up saying quite timidly, “I dream papa and me playing in the park. We having so much fun”.

He was actually enamored by the way Dean seemed to be building a bond with the child. He saw his husband slowly slip away (probably to let Dean do his thing) but he decided to sit quietly and observe. Maybe get a few pointers on how to talk to or handle a delicate child.

He watched Dean fight to keep his straight face at the little one’s admission. It was indeed hard to think about Castiel, particularly when the guy was in the hospital trying to recover from his traumatic injuries.

His brother in law looked on in interest, “Wow! What game did you play?”

“Pass the ball!” Jack clapped in excitement.

Dean gasped, matching the little ones excitement, “Well that sure sounds fun kiddo”. His brother in law then leaned in, muttering low, “You want to know my favorite game?”

Jack’s eyes lit up, nodding furiously, “Mhmm!”

“Well, I like playing pass the football”.

“Woowww!!!” Jack then squeaked out, “Can you teach me to play pass the football!?”

Dean got up, and approached the little one, crouching down before the kid, “I think that’s a great idea bud”. Dean then added, “But that means I have to know your name?” He knew that despite Dean knowing the name of the kid, that this was just a way of gaining trust.

The little one answered, “My name is Jack Novak”. The little one then tilted his head, “What’s your name?”

“I’m Dean Winchester”. His brother in law then stuck his hand out, “Nice to meet you Jack Novak”.

Little Jack cracked a little baby toothed smile, placing his tiny palm in his brother in laws, “Nice to meet you Dean Inchester”.

The little one then turned to meet his gaze, “What’s your name?”

Boy oh boy was his heart literally melting. He answered, “I’m Gabe”.

“I’m Jack!”

He smiled and nodded, “Hello Jack”.

The little one then looked around as if searching. At that moment he saw Jack’s smile drop before the little one asked, “Where’s my papa?”

Dean met his gaze. The sadness passed between them. He nodded to Dean, before the man faced the gloomy and slightly terrified looking child- all traces of happiness wiped out. His brother in law answered as gentle as he could, “Hey Jack. Papa….papa had to go see the doctor ”.

Jack's face completely fell. He was now once again looking down at his lap, fiddling with his fingers. “Daddy hurt my papa”. Jack then looked up all lost and confused- oh how he wanted to wrap the boy in a warm hug (he could tell that Dean wanted to as well). The little one said, “But the doctor will make papa’s booboo’s go away right?”

Dean ran a hand down the little one hair, voice a little croaky as he uttered, “Yes sweetheart. The doctor’s will fix papa’s booboo’s”.

He knew that Dean was probably taking a risk in saying that Castiel was going to be ok. But then again, it’s the best you can do for a traumatized kid. Jack didn’t deserve anymore heartache than what he had already been through.

And if Castiel’s condition worsens; they will cross that bridge when they come to it.

The little one broke the silence after a few seconds, sad searching eyes aimed at Dean, “Papa says a hug can make you feel better”.

He watched the tears begin to pool lightly in Deans eyes (much like his). There was a wobbly smile etched on Dean’s face and he could hear the emotion in his brother in laws voice as the man uttered, “Your papa is sure right sweetheart”. Dean opened his arms out, “Would you like a hug bud?”

Oh how the next actions of the sweet little one tugged at his heartstrings. He watched the little one crawl onto Dean’s lap, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck, his little tiny legs around his brother in laws mid torso while he buried his face into Dean’s shoulder.

And to make the sweet moment even more heart melting is when Dean cradled the boy close to him- like he wanted the little one to feel safe and loved in his arms (which could be the case). He rested his chin on his forearm, watching the tender moment with the goofiest smile he could master up.

After a good 30 seconds, the little one pulled back and stared up at Dean with a small smile, “I feel better”.

“Me too!’’ Dean added with a megawatt smile.

The little one then tilted his head to the side, “Can I give papa a hug in the hospital? Papa will feel better.”

Dean swallowed, smoothing the little ones hair down, “Of course sweetheart. Tomorrow sound good?”

The little one’s eyes lit up, “Ok!”

Gabe sighed, deciding to add, “How about we all have some hot chocolate?”

Jack bounced on his tush on Dean’s lap, clapping and squealing in delight, “Yeah!”

Oh he would give anything to make the little man as happy as he is now.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and kudos :)
> 
> Tell me what you think of the chapter?....


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is another good long chapter for you lovely readers....
> 
> Dean and Jack visit Cas in the hospital....

**Castiel**

Everything was hazy at first.

_Why was the room so bright? What was that God awful smell? Where in the hell was that beeping sound coming from? Why did his body feel so numb? Where was that voice coming from?_

A voice that was evidently getting louder and clearer by the second.

Finally the whole white room came into vivid focus. He blinked a couple of times, taking in his surroundings. There was a heart monitor beside him where wires stemmed from, he had an IV connected to the back of his right hand, he was dressed in a white hospital gown (definitely naked underneath except for the bandages he could feel were wrapped around his torso) and by his bedside, stood a man in a white coat smiling lightly at him.

He knew where he was and remembered how or why he was here.

He was in a hospital room because his husband had beat the living daylights out of him. His heart began to beat harder as dread began to consume him, he tried to get up but the doctor halted him by placing a palm on his chest.

“Mr. Novak, please calm down”.

He shook his head, he didn’t care of the slight pain in his parched throat as he blurted, “Where’s my son!?” His eyes fell to the nametag on the doctor’s coat that read ‘ _Balthazar Milton’_. He pleaded, “Please Dr. Milton!”

The doctor looked on sympathetically, yet still pushed him down gently, voice soft as he replied, “Mr. Novak, your son is safe and ok. He is in the care of your neighbors, the Winchesters while you recover”.

He finally remembered his green eyed hero, Dean Winchester, and his promise that he would take care of his son. Really, leaving his son in the company of strangers should be terrifying or worrying but in his gut, he knew that Dean would take care of his child. He just sensed that the man was safe. Hence, his heartbeat slowly calmed and he felt more relaxed, sinking into the soft mattress. He accepted the straw that was placed in his mouth which allowed him to take a good enough sip of water that soothed his rusty throat before he murmured, “I remember. Dean will take good care of him”.

“And if I know my good friend well, then I will back up your statement by saying ‘yes he will’”. Balthazar Milton smiled, setting the glass of water on the bedside table.

He found himself asking, “You know Dean?”

“Yup. Since high school. The guy is a dedicated cop and is well known by members of the community”, Balthazar stated as he went to work on giving him a checkup. The Doc uttered, “Your vitals and injuries seem to be improving as expected”.

 _Good_. Who knows how long he has been away from his son. It honestly felt like he was missing a huge piece of him- which he had to remind himself that he probably was. His son meant the whole world to him and needed him now more than ever. He blinked a few tears from his eyes, focus on the white ceiling above as he asked, “How long have I been out?”

“A good 25 hours”.

Wow! That felt like so long ago. Too long to be away from his baby. _Oh God, what if his son had nightmares or wasn’t eating well?_ He aimed Dr. Milton a surely restless look, stammering, “W-When can I get discharged?”

“When you are properly healed, Mr. Novak.”

He felt his stomach lurch, “And what time is that?”

Dr. Milton placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “Maybe in a week’s time. Those cracked ribs need to heal”.

“No! That’s too long! I can’t be away from Jack for that long!”

Dr. Milton soothed, “Hey calm down, ok. Dean had come by last night and enquired about your progress. He informed us to give him a call when you do wake up, so he can bring Jack over to visit you”.

He once again felt his panic slipping away. All because of this….great, caring man named Dean Winchester. He would be entirely thankful to the green eyed cop. He nodded, “Ok. Please do inform Dean. I really want to see my baby”.

Dr. Milton acknowledged, “We will do that now, Mr. Novak”. The doctor then hung the clipboard by the foot of the bed after writing his assessment notes, and then instructed, “In the meantime, you get some shut eye”.

He smiled shakily, “Thank you Dr. Milton”.

He watched as the doctor walked out the room; all he thought of was _‘I can’t wait to hold my child in my arms’._

* * *

 

**Dean**

He was beyond thrilled to receive the news that Castiel had woken up and was doing exceptionally well considering the abuse he had gone through. He had asked Captain Singer (his uncle) for the rest of the day off and was now in a gift shop with Jack perched on his left hip while he paid for balloons and a yellow Teddy Bear (that had a heart on its chest and the words _‘I love you’_ printed in it) - all gifts were of Jack’s idea and choosing.

He strapped Jack into the booster seat (he had just bought because _Duh! It’s illegal to drive a child around without one and cop here_ ). So yup, _Baby_ kind of got baby proofed.

The kid’s feet were kicking up and down, excitement on his face as he squeaked, “Dean, we going to see papa now!?”

His heart honestly ached at those words, nevertheless, he put on a smile, replying, “Yes we are buddy”. He ruffled the kid’s hair making the little one giggle. He chuckled and climbed out the back seat. Once he was outside, he took a deep breath of fresh air, trying to gather his thoughts and his emotions. Once he felt he was composed, he got into Baby and drove off towards the hospital- feeling of eagerness to see Castiel Novak came swooping in to take a hold of him.

***

When they got to the hospital, little Jack wanted to walk with one hand in his and the other one holding the string of floating blue balloons. He was given the honor to hold the Teddy Bear Jack had named _Peanut_ (while on the way to the hospital).

His high school friend, Bal, was waiting by the reception area. He shook the man’s hand, “Hey Bal, great to see you man”. He really didn’t know where this burst of positive energy was coming from.

Bal chuckled, “You too Dean”. The Doc than crouched to the ground, “And you must be Jack?”

Jack huddled closer to him, questioning blue eyes aimed up at him. He knew the child was feeling conflicted, so he nodded, rubbing his palm up and down Jacks back, “It’s ok buddy. This is my friend Dr. Bal. He’s the one taking care of papa in the hospital”.

Jack’s eyes immediately shot back to Bal’s. The little one asked quite enthusiastically, “You look after my papa!?”

Bal nodded, “Yes I do buddy”.

“Is papa ok!? We gots him balloons and a teddy bear!”

Bal chuckled, “Yes little one, your papa is going to be ok”.

Jack jumped excitedly on the spot, “Yay! Take me to papa, please!”

The doc ruffled the kid’s hair before he got to his feet. Balthazar cocked his head, “Follow me”.

***

When Jack laid eyes on his papa, the little one squealed and made a beeline for the bed. As for him, this hollowness spread within his chest as he took in the bruises and the overall fragile state of the man who was trying to smile through his obvious discomfort and pain- just for little Jack.

“Dean up!” Jack asked with one balloon occupied hand and one free hand up in the air.

He put on a smile and heaved the kid up onto the bed. His eyes filled with unshed tears (much like Castiel’s at this moment) as little Jack melted into his papa’s warm embrace. The fragile man couldn’t stop his tears from overflowing as he hugged his baby close, choking out, “Oh I missed you my sweetheart”.

Then Castiel’s blue eyes met his, nodding, “Thank you Dean”.

He could only swallow the lump in his throat and smile shakily, “You’re welcome Castiel”.

Jack then pulled away from the hug and started wiping at his papa’s wet cheeks, “Don’t cry papa”. The little one handed over the strings of balloons, “We brought you balloons and a teddy bear to cheer you up!”

Castiel clasped at his heart, “Why thank you so much. These gifts really make me happy sweetheart”. The blue eyed angel then glanced at him once more, “These are wonderful Dean. Thank you”.

All he could do was nod and watch with a swollen heart as the blue eyed angel showered his son with affection.

What finally tugged strongly at his heartstrings was when little Jack laid a peck on his papa’s bruised cheek, “Don’t worry papa. I'll make the boo boo’s go away….you’ll see”.

He watched the blue eyed angel’s smile wobble. Who knew what was going on in the man’s mind after listening to those innocent, protective and loving words of his 4 year old. But Castiel’s next two words had him promising that he was going to ensure that the _monster next door_ gets his just deserts. And those words were…..

_My Hero._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos as it keeps me inspired to keep writing and tells me what you think of this chapter :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke POV
> 
> And apologies in advance...I don't know how the law part works but I've given it my best shot ✌

**Luke Novak**

He was currently held up in Cell 2B of the Sioux Falls Precinct. He had been in this tiny cell for the last 3 days- well according to his counting with absolutely no luck in getting bail. His lawyer has tried repeatedly, however, the application was constantly denied. He had to wonder who in the hell had managed to somehow convince the justice system that he couldn't be released?

He was furious. He was in the same clothes, he sat on the same damn dingy bed, he was tired of staring at the cement walls of his holding cell, he hated using the damn exposed toilet and he despised the food he had been given. He was a prominent business man; how could this happen to him? How could he treated this way? How could he be compared to the dirty scum that was locked up here?

Then there was the thought of his husband and that little brat who always made his blood boil. They both got what they deserved and he wished there had been more he could have done before that stupid cop showed up. That cop who trespassed into his home and assaulted him. Yes! He was going to ruin that cop’s life for good.

He was going to get his revenge on all of them; Castiel, Jack and that cop! Mark his words!

He was interrupted from his thoughts when a Cajun type accent sounded, “Mr. Novak, Your lawyer is here to see you”. He looked to see the all too familiar burly looking cop, Benny Lafitte, who was unlocking the cell door. All the while the man uttered, “Please stand a meter from the cell, hands out in front of you”.

He sighed and did as he was told. While the cop secured the cuffs on his wrists, he smirked at the man, “I’m sure I’d be getting out of these things today”. He knew his lawyer would have come up with something this time around.

Benny just shot him an unamused look, humming, “Mhmm”.

Fucking dimwit. He hissed at how tight Benny had put the cuffs on and shot the man a dirty look, “This is abuse!”

All Benny did was aim him a lopsided grin, “That’s the rules for any child, woman or husband basher in this precinct. Extra tight cuffs are the exception for you bunch”. He scowled as he was being led off to the all too familiar precinct interrogation room where he would meet his lawyer.

As he entered the room, there was not one but two lawyers. One was really tall- and looked somewhat familiar, while the other was his very familiar stout lawyer in an expensive Armani suit- Fergus McLeod aka. Crowley.  

He was released from his handcuffs, shooting Benny a final unimpressed face. The man rolled his eyes at him before he turned and clapped the tall one on the back, “Hey Sam. Glad you’re here. See you around”. This ‘Sam’ smiled and nodded at the Cajun accent officer, “See you around, Benny”.

Once everything was settled and they had all taken their seats, this ‘Sam’ stuck a hand out- expression stoic and dead serious, “Mr. Novak. I’m Sam Winchester of Havelle’s Law Firm and Castiel Novak’s Lawyer”.

He ignored the man’s hand. His skin sizzled and his anger grew. He spat out, “How did that bitch afford a lawyer from an expensive law firm like yours?”

Sam sat up straight and threaded his fingers atop the table, “Well Mr. Novak, my law firm is well known for representing victims of domestic and/or child abuse with costs taken care of by the state”.

He seethed and shot a glare at Crowley, “Then why is he here!?”

Before Crowley could answer, Mr. Winchester answered, “I have been requested by Mr. McLeod to clarify the inability of bail to you. As Mr. Fergus has applied on your behalf for the third time yesterday but had the bail application denied by Judge Rufus Turner”.

He thumped the side of his fist on the table, “What!? Why!?”

Sam still remained undeterred. The man replied, “Well Mr. Novak. The state takes Domestic Violence and Child Abuse very seriously. Henceforth, due to the severity of the crimes committed which one of them landed Mr. Castiel Novak in hospital with serious injuries and the long term traumatic effects on the child, coupled with the town judge seeing their safety as paramount- it has been decided that your right to bail be revoked and you are to be moved into Sioux Falls Remand Center whereby you will await your court case”.

He gripped the edge of the table hard, gritting his teeth, “This is not fair!” He shot Crowley a glare, “Do something!”

Crowley sighed, “Apologies Mr. Novak but my hands are tied, particularly, since it’s been revealed by the victim that the abuse has been going on for a number of years and that he fears for the safety of his child and he”.

That traitorous bitch!

He barked, “That bitch is lying! This was the first time and on top of that, he has no evidence to prove his convictions!”

Sam jumped in, “Actually, he does”.

It was like he was socked one in the gut. It felt like the air was sucked out of his lungs as he gasped, “What!?”

Sam leaned in, hazel eyes burned into his, “See Mr.Castiel Novak was smart enough to take pictures of the bruises and marks on his body of the times he was abused, combined with the scars and fractures that have healed overtime as examined by doctors. That’s as far as I will tell you”. Sam got up, and gave a firm nod, “I’ll see you in court Mr. Novak”.

His heart was palpitating hard as he watched the tall man walk away without a glance back. He swallowed and aimed Crowley a questioning look, muttering, “You can do something about this,  right? I mean, I am rich and can afford it. Surely, my wealth has got to count for something”.

Crowley shook his head, “Unfortunately Mr. Novak, your wealth does not count when it comes to Judge Rufus Turner. He believes in what he sees and is a hard advocate when it comes to violence of any form, particularly, if said violence is inflicted on children, spouses or partners”. The stout man sighed, “We have no other choice but to build up a good case to present on your first court appearance”.

Guess he had no other choice then. He shrugged, snipping out, “Fine! But you’ll be able to defeat Sam Winchester, right?”

Crowley was silent for a good 30 seconds and to him that wasn’t a good response. Apparently, he was getting frustrated. He grit out, “Right Crowley?” He thumped his fist on the table top once more, “Answer me!”

Crowley actually looked weary and hesitant. The man cleared his throat, “Well, we will certainly give it all we’ve got Mr. Novak”.

“But?”

“But, Sam Winchester is one of the best prosecutors in the whole state and till date has never lost a case. He is a ferocious man when it comes to fighting for his clients and will give it the best he’s got. That means he’s going to gather all witnesses- from the victims, to those who saw the abuse first hand and the evidences he has to present from doctors viewpoints and analysts”.

He swallowed. Well that didn’t sound good at all.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop a comment and/or kudos so I know what you think of this chapter, plus for inspiration :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe POV
> 
> Warning: References to past murder, past child abuse- please don't read if triggered easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and FYI- I made up the child's story 😁

**Gabe**

Every time he spent around little Jack was rejuvenating and at the same time reminded him of his own abusive past.

 It wasn’t exactly easy to think of the times his dad used to beat on his mother and he- between the ages of 5 to 10. His trauma did not stop after his dad was arrested for the murder of his mother- it carried on all the way to the courtroom where he was key witness to all the years of abuse and eventual murder of his mother. It was mandatory-if his father was to be locked up for good. In the end, the evidence he had provided along with the coroners medical reports were sufficient enough to throw the man behind bars for life.

Then the healing process truly begun. He was referred to see child psychologists for at least 2 years- which helped him somewhat cope with his trauma. He was also taken in by his mother’s older sister, Elizabeth, whose family showered him with love and warmth.

He never wished a child go through what he has been through. It was not fair and would leave a permanent scar deep within the mind- whether you have gone through therapy or even if you are much happier surrounded by those that care for you. It never really goes away.

That’s the reason his heart would cringe or he forced himself to hold back tears whenever he glanced at Jack’s angelic face. Who knew what lay beneath? The little one was going to be dragged through the muck before things got better.

And there was nothing he could do about it- it’s all in the name of justice being served. The only thing he could provide was comfort in those tough times ahead- for both Castiel and little Jack. When he looked at it, he was thankful for the people in his life that helped him move on.

If anything; he was thankful for Sam. Even if Sam entered his life 10 years after the abuse- his lover was his greatest strength. Not his psychiatrist, not his aunt’s family- but his husband. He was still broken when Sam entered his life 2 years back and he gave his then boyfriend one hell of a rough time- pushing him away, saying hurtful things, looking for ways to end the relationship…every possible thing anyone could think of just so they could drive a wedge between them and someone who cares for them (all because he felt he didn’t deserve such a good life).

But his sweet, strong, big, Sam was like a persistent dog with a bone to dig up. The man never left his side- continuously showering him with love, showing up for him whenever he was in his worst of states, swallowing the hurtful words he would spew out. Eventually, he fell hard for the man and realized that he did deserve something good in his life- he and Sam both did. So he bucked up and proved to Sam just how much he truly cared- that included him getting down on one knee in the middle of a packed restaurant and asking for the man’s hand in marriage.

And here they were today- happily wed and not regretting a single moment.

Then there was Dean.

He knew deep within- that Dean was going to play a huge role in little Jack and Castiel’s life. He could see how dedicated Dean had become with little Jack and even with Castiel who was still in the hospital. Even Sam agreed with him.

Dean had grown attached within a short span of time.

He came to stop by Jack’s room, leaning against the door- choosing to remain quiet as he observed the interactions between little Jack and Dean (who was seated on Jack’s bed, leaning against the little headboard with Jack’s snuggled into his chest while he held a story book titled ‘The Love of Apple Pie’ before them).

It was the most precious and sweetest sight he has ever laid eyes on.

Dean rested his chin lightly on the top of Jack’s head, **_“So which one’s your favorite pie, Mr. Carpenter Man? Asked the baker. Mr. Carpenter Man replied, ‘Can I have the biggest piece of Apple Pie, Mr. Baker?’ Mr. Baker offered the BIGGEST, ROUNDEST Apple pie he had to Mr. Carpenter Man. Mr. Carpenter Man had the biggest smile on his face, ‘Thank you Mr. Baker. Now, I will go home and share my apple pie with my family’. The End.”_**

Dean closed the story book, “So what do you think buddy?”

Jack tilted his head up, lazy blue eyes meeting the underside of Dean’s chin. There was a slur in the little one’s voice as he replied, “I- ove- apple- ie- too”. The little one’s eye lids began to droop shut.

Dean chuckled lightly, before laying the children’s book on the white nightstand. He cradled the little one’s head with his large palm to his chest, murmuring softly while he stared at the space themed wall ahead, “Mhmm, kiddo. I love apple pie too”.

He was on the verge of melting into goo as he watch the little one’s eyes finally shut while the tiny mouth opened to suck air in. Also, Dean was an even cute sight to behold as the man secured the kid in his arms, head leaning against the wall as his eyes begun to flutter to a close.

“Now, that’s called a picture perfect moment”, Sam softly said beside him- holding up his phone and catching a snap of the sweet sight before him.

His husband had just arrived back from work- suit a little disarrayed and eyes reflecting tiredness. He cuddled into his husband’s side, laying his head into the crook of Sam’s neck and shoulder. He wrapped his arms around his husbands mid waist whilst continuing to stare fondly (much like his husband) at the adorable pair before them. He muttered, “Dean’s grown fond of Jack. It’s sweet”.

Sam nodded, “Yes he certainly has. It’ll be good for both Jack and my brother”.

He murmured, “How was the visit to the kid’s dad, hon?”

“Well, the man was and is a complete arrogant jerk. He is so sure he will get out of this without a scratch or because of his wealth”.

His heart actually squeezed. He hoped the latter wasn’t the direction they were headed towards. Nevertheless, he had full faith in his husband because fact is, Sam was good at what he does. He was actually the best youngest attorney in the whole nearby 5 states and that’s saying something. Despite all his confidence in his husband, he asked, “Do you think he will win this, Sam?”

Sam’s voice was clear in its firmness when he simply stated, “Never! I won’t let him!”

That was good enough an answer for him.

He lifted his head and kissed the corner of his husband’s lips, “Come on. Let’s go have a warm bath and then some dinner, love”.

“Is it too much if I asked for a massage too?” Sam pulled him into that chiselled chest as hazel eyes met his brown eyes. A small smile playing on his husbands lips.

He chuckled lightly and wrapped his arms around Sam’s neck, “Oh I’ll give you one hell of a massage, my love”. He met his husband halfway with a tender brush of lips.

Sam whispered against his lips, “I love you, baby”.

“I love you too, the heartbeat of my life”.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos as it inspires me :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean pays Luke a visit...

**Sioux Fall Sheriff’s Department**

**Dean**

“Hey Cher! What you doing here?” his longtime best friend/work colleague/partner, Benny, shot a raised brow at him, while setting some papers on his own desk. “Didn’t the Cap. give you the week off”.

His eyes didn’t stray from the hallway that led to the holding cells, “I heard the child abuser and husband basher is still here?”

Benny’s eyebrows lifted in realization. The man replied in a tone laced with hesitation, “Ah, yeah. The town remand center is full, so it’s been decided that he be kept here till his court hearing”.

His eyes drifted off to Bobby’s office, seeing his uncle/boss shouting into his phone. Perfect! He got up from his seat, clapping Benny on the shoulder, “Cover for me”.

“Cher, I don’t think it’s wise for you to be in close proximity to the perp”.

He walked backwards, smirk in place, “Ain’t gonna do nothing to him Benny. Just want to meet this asshole eye to eye”. He added, “Promise, I’ll stay behind the iron bars”.

Benny huffed, “Fine! What do ya want me to tell the Cap if he asks for you, hmm?”

“Tell him I needed to hit the Can real bad”.

“Mm Hm. You’re going to make the perp shit himself, huh?”

He winked, “You know me too well, partner”.

**

“Hey Garth!”

The young thin rookie on _prisoner monitoring duty_ , halted his typing and glanced up. The kid smiled, “Hey Dean!”

“How’s work?”

Garth shrugged, “It kinda sucks being the newbie who gets the desk job but...“. The kid’s face brightened as he chirpily announced, “But I got to make one arrest with Donna, so that’s awesome!”

“Riiigght!” He clapped his hands together in mock realization, “You helped Donna out with the arrest of Mr. Novak! The way you handled the douche, great job!”

“Thanks Dean!” The kids face then darkened, lower jaw jutting out, “That asshole deserves to spend a lifetime in prison. How can someone deliberately harm an innocent child and spouse?”

Those words tugged at his heartstrings. He had seen first-hand how affected little Jack and Cas were due to Mr. Novak’s actions.

“Well bud, there are just some monsters out there that don’t give a damn whether their actions are right or wrong nor who they harm”. He nodded lightly, “As for Mr. Novak, he’ll get what’s coming to him”.

“Well the faster, the better”. Garth narrowed his eyes to the last cell on the right side, “Seeing the assholes face just….pisses me off!”

He actually began to admire the kid. Nevertheless, anyone with a moral compass and the right mindset would feel the same as Garth. He used the opportunity to ask, “The asshole is in the last cell, right?”

“Yup!” Garth spat out with disgust laced in his tone.

He squinted his eyes, laying a hand on the kids shoulder, “You know what Garth. Why don’t you go get yourself a cup of coffee and a 15 minute break? I’ll man the fort till you get back”.

The kid looked a little hesitant, “Are you sure?”

He gave his most charming smile- that practically worked on anyone. “Yeah I’m sure”.

The kid’s face morphed into an almost angelic bright eyed smile, “Thank you, Dean”.

“No problem bud. We take care of our own”.

The latter sentence now included Cas and Jack.

**

The instant he laid eyes on the asshole- sitting on the edge of the bed, with his head lowered between the hunches of his shoulders while studying his joined hands in a faraway stare- had his blood boiling.

He was itching to open the cell, stalk in and knock a few more teeth loose. It was less than what the man deserved but at least the asshole will experience what it’s like to meet a man who will fight back.

Fucking asshole!

Anyway, he had roughly another 10 minutes to spare before Garth returned or worse case Bobby notices something’s up.

Time to do some damage.

His tone carried absolutely no humor as he asked, “How’s the jaw?”

Luke Novak instantly sat up, eyes squinting in concentration at him. After a few seconds, realization gripped the man- confusion turned to burning anger. The man stood up, blurting, “You!”

“Yes me.” He added on as if lazy. He knew he couldn’t do anything to the guy so the next best thing he was good at was annoying the heck out of someone, so he nodded his head towards the cot, “Bed springs ain’t so nice on the butt, huh?”

The man’s top lip lifted into an ugly sneer.

“I demanded they change my mattress! Your run down precinct will be hearing from my lawyer about the unfavorable cell and bed conditions”.

Man this guy was actually _freaken_ stupid.

“And what makes you think you get special treatment, hmm?”

“I am a well-known businessman!” The man had the nerve to bark, “I am better than all these low lives in these cells! In fact! I’m better than this whole damn lowlife town and if I were to throw my money into the right hands then you can be rest assured I will be freed!”  The asshole then muttered, “And I guarantee that the next to be dragged through the massive pile of shit will be my snitch-bitch of a husband, that little whiny brat and YOU!”

Ok that was it. He was done with being careful with his words.

A growl that sounded feral tore out of him.

“If you think about hurting Cas and Jack…” He leaned in, voice dangerously low,  “I’ll make sure they never find your useless corpse again”.

He watched the man take a step back. There was a hint of weariness on the man’s features.

“You wouldn’t have the guts to do that, OFFICER!” The man challenged.

He narrowed his eyes on the guy, tone as cold as ice, “I'm a man of my word, Mr. Novak”.

He watched the man’s adam’s apple bob. Good, message received loud and clear.

He smiled coldly, “Enjoy the rest of your stay, Jackass! After all, you ain’t going to be this comfortable when you get locked up in a real prison”. He shrugged, “Let’s just say your money ain’t worth shit there and the cells are a little cramped”. He winked, “If you catch my drift”.

The horror on the man’s face was worth this little tormenting visit.

He turned his back on the man, saying over his shoulder, “Don’t shit yourself, yeah”.

“You asshole!”

He never smiled so hard before at being called something crass.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos. You are the reason I keep writing :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel POV

**Castiel**

He was overwhelmed by the swift responses of the town stakeholders. They all have been very helpful and supportive. In the last week he has been visited by the police, the hospital counselor, social services and lawyers.

All seem intimidating in some way and every time he was insanely worried but then Sam, Dean and his son would always make him feel better- always saying not to worry and that everything was going to be ok.

He was mostly almost healed or in 90% recovery now. So all he waited for was the doctor’s permission to discharge him. Now another worry festered- where would he go? Should he just go back to the home that filled him with bad memories and still terrified him? What was the future of him and his son?

“Hey”, a gruff voice broke through his worrisome thoughts.

His eyes immediately shot to the door, he let out a relieved sigh to see Dean standing there with a soft smile on his face. The room was just bright enough to provide enough lighting to take in the beauty of the man (which he still wasn’t used to) before him- those grass green eyes, those long lashes, that sandy blonde hair, those very sharp cheekbones, perfect full lips and that very strong jaw.

God the man looked good in his jeans, red and black checkered flannel and boots.

He snapped out of it when Dean began to walk towards his bed. He hoped he wasn’t blushing like an idiot as he replied, “Hey Dean”. His eyes caught the wall clock and it read 11pm. He frowned, “Dean it’s late”.

The man looked adorable as he chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah um- I was just on my way home after my shift and um- I wanted to check on you first”.

His heart warmed, “That’s very kind of you Dean. But I’m…fine”. He could feel his previous worries begin to slowly creep in.

“Cas what’s wrong?”

He aimed a shaky smile at the concerned man, “I don’t want to trouble you with my insecurities Dean. You have done more than enough for my son and me”.

The handsome man moved in closer, placing a hand on his and thumbing lightly on the back of his knuckles- the pleasant tingles and sparks travelling up his arm while the butterflies in his belly fluttered. The man’s green eyes were sincere and truthful as he said, “Cas, you are not of any trouble to me, Sam and Gabe. We are always going to be there for you and Jack”.

“But you barely know us…or me….Dean”.

Dean shrugged, “Then I plan on getting to know you and Jack better”. There was a pink tinge that was slowly climbing up the man’s neck, “If you’ll allow me of course?”

He wanted to. He really did but somehow it all just felt like too much for him to handle at this moment seeing as he currently had a lot on his plate. It wouldn’t be fair on Dean, he and Jack. He placed his other hand atop Dean’s, “Dean. As much as I want to explore these feelings I have towards you, I feel that it’s just not the right time”. He watched how the man looked a little uncomfortable and set-aside so he quickly uttered, “But, once everything is settled, I would definitely want to explore whatever this is between us. I enjoy your company Dean and I really like you so please understand that this is for the best”.

He watched as the man’s face reflected a calmness and some sort of mutual understanding. The man brought his hand up to his lips, kissing the back of his knuckles, eyes holding his as he murmured, “I will wait for you Cas. For you and Jack, I will”.

He honestly wanted to say ‘Fuck it! Let’s just explore these feelings now’ but he knew he couldn’t. He had to be strong and hold himself back. There was this craving to be with Dean because he has hardly felt appreciated or loved by his husband plus his son has seemed to develop a fondness to the green eyed man and whenever he saw their interactions it would remind him of a father-son relationship. Oh how hard decisions can be. He smiled, “Thank you Dean”.

“No. Thank you Cas”.

He sighed and stared off into the wall, his hands now fisting the covers. He knew Dean was watching him but that didn't deter his mind from reeling back into the worrisome thoughts. He found himself blurting, “Where do me and my son start? Where do we even go from here?”

“Cas. What are you referring to?”

He met Dean’s furrowed look. He ended up just saying the truth, “Dean. I won’t subject my son to our traumatizing home environment. We need to find a place to settle in, preferably an apartment. I um- I have some money saved up but…until then-“. He huffed and let his head fall back into his pillow, “I don’t know. Maybe we can stay in a motel for a couple of days”.

“Or you can come stay with me Cas”.

His eyes immediately captured those genuine green eyes, he sat up and shook his head, “No Dean! You have done way more than enough! I really don’t want to impose on your lives!”

“Cas please.  Jack already has his very own room in Gabe’s and I have a guest room in mine that can be put to use”.

“No Dean I couldn’t!” He really didn’t want to be overloading the Winchesters with his own personal problems. They have already gone above and beyond for him and it just wouldn’t feel right- it wouldn’t be fair.

The warm hand he felt on his shoulder made him calm some. Dean murmured, “Cas. Please think about it. Just until you find an apartment. Then you can move if you want”.

_If you want?_

 He felt this heaviness in his chest at Dean’s words, tears clouding his vision as he said, “Dean I don’t want to be a burden on you and your family”.

He felt the mattress dip beside him, a warm arm circling his shoulder. He couldn’t help but close his eyes and lean into the warm firm chest. From here he could smell the light cologne of the man and wanted to melt as the man rested his chin atop his head. Dean rubbed at his bicep to provide some sort of calm (which was working) as he spoke, “You and Jack are not a burden Cas but a blessing to all of us”. Dean chuckled and this rumbling sound erupted from the man’s chest- soothing him further, “You know, Gabe is fond of the little one and can’t stop dressing him up in very creative adorable clothes and making sure he eats well- like stuffs him, Sam dotes on the kid and spends half his time at home teaching him lawyer stuff- FYI your son is very keen on knowing a lot about putting the bad guys in jail and then…..there’s me, I look for him the instant I’m home- it’s just….I won’t feel settled until I see him and if I’m lucky I get to play catch the football with him, take him to the park or out for ice-creams or milkshakes and the best part is read him bedtime stories”.

He couldn’t help the tear that crept down his cheek, his heart squeezing a little as he muttered, “That’s all I ever wanted for my son. To feel cherished and loved”.

He closed his eyes as Dean laid a kiss on the top of his head, mumbling into his hair, “Please stay Cas?”

He found himself feeling peaceful and content as he responded, “Ok Dean. We’ll stay until we find a place of our own”.

“Thank you”.

He could feel it came from the bottom of Dean’s heart- most importantly it reached into his very soul.

For the first time in a long time- he looked forward to the road ahead.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gets out of hospital...

Castiel had been welcomed into the Winchester’s household with open arms the day after Dean had paid him a late visit in the hospital. He was truly overwhelmed when he saw that the Winchesters had gone the extra mile and held a ‘welcome home’ dinner with Gabriel’s delicious home cooked meals.

Castiel would smile every time he thought of Gabriel. The short man was always jovial; always cracking up jokes, dancing whilst he prepared dinner, whistling away happily- at times waving his lollipop in the air and would always flirt with his husband openly.

It was sweet seeing two people so in love, showing each other respect.

It was definitely something he had with Luke when they first started dating until it stopped after marriage.

_Maybe someday you will have what Sam and Gabe have Castiel._

_Maybe._

His eyes would drift over to his son and Dean who were deeply concentrated on a _snakes and ladders_ game, on the dining room table. He watched as Dean rolled the dice and then started moving his piece while counting out loud. The man’s eyes began to widen, stumbling out, “Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!” The man then thunked his forehead on the table top while his son was squealing and clapping excitedly as he said, “Yeah! The snake swallowed you, now you got to go all the way down and start over!”

His son’s delighted giggles had him laughing fondly at the pair; Jack looking proud while Dean pouted at his kid.

“He is so adorable”, came Gabe’s voice.

Castiel glanced over at Gabe who was leaning against the kitchen island with a fond expression aimed at Jack. He nodded, “Yeah he is. You should see him play monopoly”.

Gabe aimed Castiel an intrigued look, “Seriously?”

Castiel added with a tinge of sadness, “I always try to give my son the best childhood he can have. I was too weak to play run around and my…husband never allowed us to go outside so I couldn’t play catch with him”. He sighs and looks at his baby boy, “I resorted to board games we both found interesting and maybe a little drawing time or playing indoor hide and seek”.

It was quiet for at least a minute till Gabriel placed a hand on his, saying, “Hey Cas”.

Castiel aimed watery eyes at Gabe who was looking back at him with a calm expression but deep in those eyes you could see the sadness. The blonde said, “You have raised a beautiful son and have done a good job protecting him”.

Castiel felt the tears cascade down his face, “I don’t think I have Gabe. Everyday-“. He choked out, “Everyday he was subjected to the spiteful words of his dad, mostly aimed at me. Then it was the physical and sexual violence- though my son never understood what his naked dad was doing to his papa”.

Gabriel came over to his side, pulling him into a warm hug. The man soothed him by rubbing his back, “Shh Cas. It’s going to be ok from now on”.

“How do you know?” Castiel sobbed into the man’s shoulder.

“Because you got out. Because you said enough was enough and you decided to open up to the lawyers, doctors and the police about what Luke has been doing to you and your son these past few years. Ain’t no way will Luke be able to escape charges laid against him”. Gabriel added, “It takes a lot of willpower and courage to do that Cas”.

Castiel pulled away and swiped at his tears, wobbly smile aimed at Gabriel, “Thank you Gabriel”. He took a peek at the duo seated at the table, “How do I help my baby now? I hear he’s been having sleepless nights at times”.

Gabriel nodded, sadly looking at Jack, “He is one strong kid Castiel. Children will surprise you with their resilience at this age and I must say the sleepless nights are now lessening”. The man then continued, “But as a victim of child abuse once during my childhood, I would say, the best way to recover would be to talk to someone”.

Castiel aimed Gabriel searching and awestruck eyes. This amazing individual was a survivor. He found himself analyzing Gabriel’s latter suggestion. He clarified, “You mean, talk to someone as in a therapist?”

“Yes. I believe they would be able to help Jack and you. At least to get past these difficult times, the emotional and mental trauma associated with prolonged violence. It would be good”.

To Castiel, it made sense. He had even contemplated seeing a counselor after the last visit by one in the hospital. He spared his giggling son another glance. Who knows what his little one is going through underneath all that smiles and laughter? He gnawed at his bottom lip, “Do you know of any good therapist who deals with both children and adults?”

“I most certainly do”, Gabriel beamed. “I’ll relay the information first thing in the morning so you can call her up to set appointments for both you and Jack”.

“Thank you Gabe”.

“You’re welcome sweetie”, Gabriel gave him one final squeeze on his forearm before heading over to the cupboards, prying it open and mumbling something about ‘ _Ingredients for pie’._ He was truly thankful for all the help he was currently getting.

“Papa!” Came Jack’s voice.

He looked over at his kid who was waving him over while saying, “Come play with us!”

He chuckled and headed towards a still pouting Dean and his overjoyed son. He sat down by his son’s side, brow raised, “What’s happening?”

“Dean keeps losing and I keep winning!” Jack clarified with no sign of distress noted. “Will you play with us papa? I need tough competition!”

“Hey!” Dean folded his arms along his chest looking like a petulant child about to throw a tantrum. “I’m good competition”.

“But the snake keeps swallowing you!” Jack huffed.

“Those snakes are meanies”, Dean pouted further. “They love to pick on me”.

Castiel chuckled at the absolutely adorable scene before him. He knew Dean was just playing around because partially it made Jack feel on top of the world. He said, “Don’t worry Dean. We will try to bring the king of ‘snakes and ladders’ down together”.

“Who says you’ll defeat me!? I’m a ninja!” Jack added flamboyantly.

Dean smirked, rubbing his hands together, “Let’s do this Cas!”

His heart thrummed at the carefree nature on both Dean and his son’s features. Again it reminded him of a father-son bond. He willed down his excited heart and challenged, “Let’s do this!”

“Bring it!” Jack cockily added before the little one couldn’t contain himself and burst into a fit of giggles.

Yeah. Things were improving.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Jack attends their first appointment with the therapist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is just the first part of the therapy session.

“Dean you don’t have to do this. Jack and I can manage”.

A corner of Dean’s lip curved into a tiny smile, “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be at this very moment, Cas. I want to be here for you and Jack”. Dean’s brows drew in, quickly asking, “Unless, you’d prefer I don’t be here?”

“No! I do want you to be here, Dean”. Castiel gnawed at his bottom lip, “I just don’t want you to be taking time off work, just for the sake of Jack and me. There are more important things you can be doing right now- like catching the bad guys”.

Dean felt his heart squeeze as he caught the underlying anxiety and sadness beneath that feigned smile. He knew Cas was barely hanging on to his self-restraint. He couldn’t blame the guy- they were seated in the waiting area of a therapist’s office. If anything, he knew that it isn’t easy to know that the person you’re about to share your deepest secrets with, could decipher all your thoughts and feelings- if anything it’s quite intimidating. Sometimes, putting a name to those thoughts and feelings could scare you. However, he knows it’s the only way to move forwards- in the safest and most hopeful way possible.

And if anyone could help Cas, it would be Missouri.

Heck she had helped Dean with his acute trauma once- the first time he had shot a man (dead) in his line of work.

Dean placed a hand atop Cas, ensuring his eyes seized those hesitant blues, “Hey. This is the most important place for me to be today, Cas- by you and Jack’s side.  Besides, my buddies at work can handle the bad guys- no sweat”. He thumbed at the back of Cas’s knuckles, “I’d rather be here”.

Castiel’s heart grew bigger for the green eyed cop, “Thank you Dean”.

“Castiel and Jack Novak?”

Castiel hugged his quiet son close, heart drumming hard against his chest as he answered, “That’s us”.

Dean stood by the man’s side, brushing a loose strand of hair to the side of Jack’s forehead. His eyes met scared blues of the man he so admired, softly saying, “You got this Cas. I’ll be waiting right out here if you need me”.

Castiel rested a palm on Dean’s left pectoral, feeling the steady rhythm of the man’s beating heart underneath. It provided him with a sense of warmth and calm. He nodded, “We’ll see you soon Dean”. With that he gathered his courage and followed the secretary into Missouri Moseley’s Therapy room.

* * *

 

The first thing Missouri always does as any of her clients settle themselves into her leather sofa is to take in their current physical attributes.

The father of the child- who she presumed was Castiel- looked frail, his skin was a little on the pale side (as if he were lacking blood), there was a tiny healed scar on the side of the man’s right cheek, he had noticeable bags under his eyes, he was dressed in a simple long sleeved blue sweater (very unusual clothing for a day as hot as this) - though the jeans and sneakers were deemed normal attire for most men. The little sweet baby boy- who she presumed was Jack- looked well-nourished for a child his age, very cutely dressed in a Spiderman t-shirt and jeans with sneakers, the little ones hair was sticking up on all ends but she guesses it was some kind of fashion trend, he aimed her curious- hesitant eyes while his hands were scrunching into his papa’s sweater (for security and comfort).

“Hello Castiel. It’s certainly a pleasure to see you walk through my doors”. She knew Castiel needed to hear the latter to at least give him a little boost.

Castiel nodded, “H-Hello M-Mrs. Moseley”.

“Please call me Missouri”, she smiled kindly.

“M-Missouri”.

Oh just from his responses (Verbal- stuttering, trembling voice) and his non verbal’s- irises constantly unable to maintain eye contact, knees bouncing erratically, arms around his little boy- hugging him close with fidgety hands; She knew this man had been through a lot.

More than what most clients she has attended to has ever been through.

First things first- she needed to separate the two.

Missouri leaned in, elbows on knees, smiling sweetly at the little curious baby boy, “Well good morning sweetie. What’s your name?” Her voice sounding childlike with genuine curiosity.

The little one replied timidly, “My name’s Jack”.

“Jack. Oh what a beautiful name! I’m Missouri”, She held out a hand- hoping the little one can shake on it.

Jack studied the hand closely before he looked up at his papa. Castiel nodded down at his son with an encouraging smile, “It’s ok honey. Missouri is a friend”.

Castiel’s reassurance instantly calmed the child, his whole expression changed into a happy one- smile big and eyes bright- he instantly placed his little hand into Missouri’s, “Hi!”

Oh how her heart melted for this carefree child. She picked up on another discovery about the little one- it’s evident that the child dotes on his papa and hangs on his papa’s every word. To her, it spoke of a very strong bond the child showed towards his papa. An attachment that either was due to Castiel being the biological parent who was always around or an attachment formed because Jack identifies his papa as his secure base. All in all, she was eager to explore.

Missouri gestured towards his t-shirt, “Do you like Spiderman, Jack?”

Jack sat up, face all comical as he enthusiastically replied, “Yeah! He’s my favorite superhero!” The kid then tapped at his lips in deep thought, “Hmm. I also like Batman and Superman!”

She perked up in interest, “Wow! I also like Spiderman, Batman and Superman too!”

“Really!?” The little one’s eyes bugged out so adorably.

“Yup! In fact!” She pointed to the shelf behind Castiel and Jack’s sofa, “I love them so much that I keep a whole collection of Spiderman, Batman, Superman and other toy superhero’s right here in my office!”

The little one got off Castiel’s lap, walking over in slow steps, with bugged out eyes at the shelf stocked with superhero figurines. “WOAH! THIS IS AWESOME!”

Missouri aimed Castiel a small smile before getting up and walking over to Jack. She crouched down beside him, “Would you like to play with them while papa and I have a little chat?”

Jack’s eyes shot to his papa, who was standing by the sofa, smiling at him. He stuck the tip of his index finger into his mouth, “Will you and papa go anywhere?”

Yup. It’s confirmed. The attachment to his papa was great and spoke of underlying future protectiveness. She smiled encouragingly, “No sweetie, papa and I won’t go anywhere. We will be seated right on the sofa”.

“Promise?”

 _What has this child been through to bring out such insecurity?_ Missouri rubbed the child on his back, replying, “I promise sweetheart”. She turned to Castiel, “We won’t be going anywhere, right Castiel?” Somehow she felt that the kid hearing the promise from his own papa’s mouth would carry more weight.

Castiel nodded, “Of course. We will be right here baby. Promise”.

Jack’s smile and spark was instantly back in full swing. He clapped excitedly, “Ok! I’ll play!”

She smiled. Her play and art therapy with Jack would help her learn just how much the kid was coping or if there was any underlying issues the child carried. She brought down all the toys, placing them in a rainbow basket and settling the basket down beside Jack. “Here you are sweetheart. Now one more thing before you begin ok?”

Jack smiled at her, “Aha?”

“When you play, I want you to think of one superhero or toy as someone from your family. Can you do that for me?”.

The little one tilted his head to the side, eyes squinted in deep thought. After a few seconds he nodded, “Ok”. With that Jack began to play with his toys.

Missouri smiled and walked towards a now nervous looking Castiel. She said, “Please have a seat Castiel”.

Once she and Castiel were seated, she let a few seconds pass before she asked, “Castiel, can you tell me what brought you here today?”

Castiel gnawed at his bottom lip, heart palpitating hard, knee bouncing erratically once more as he finally met Missouri’s kind brown eyes, “I need you to help me cope with the demons that plague me”.

That was one of the most honest answers she could receive. Now to find out the demons that haunt this poor man.

“Very well, Castiel”.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to add comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel Therapy Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just focused on Castiels Therapy. The next chapter will focus on Jack.

“I first met Jack’s dad at a flower shop. I worked there, part time, ensuring the plants were well watered and cared for", Castiel smiled down at his hands, remembering the exact moment he had ran into Luke Novak. “This tall, handsome, blonde, leather jacket wearing man bumped into me and immediately apologized for his clumsiness- as did I”. He glanced up at an intently listening Missouri, “When our eyes met, sparks flew. He ended up smirking and holding out a rose, saying ‘I think this was meant for a beauty like you'".

  
“That was very daring and sweet of him. You must have felt on top of the world?” Missouri acknowledged with a small smile.

  
Castiel chuckled, pulling at the cotton of his Jean’s, “Yeah. I had never had anyone look at me like he did nor said something that made me feel so giddy before”. He sighed, “Anyway, he managed to somehow convince me to grab a coffee with him when I was free. I agreed because- heck- who wouldn’t want to be seen with someone so handsome and charming as him”. He continued, “I mean, he helped me set up the flower arrangements, constantly complimented me- making me blush hard, he held the door for me and made me laugh. I was happy and for the first time in a long time- I felt like someone understood me and was genuinely interested in a nerd like me. It kinda flatters a guy like me".

  
Missouri nodded, “Of course. He sounds like a dreamboat".

  
“Oh you have no idea. He just- he also was the man who opened my eyes to the world. I experienced things I had never had before- and because he had money- he took me places and introduced me to a world of fun. He literally swept me off my feet". He licked his lips, “Within a year, we were married, had moved into an amazing home and was pregnant”.

  
Missouri observed the way Castiel looked much lighter talking about this part of his life. The man seemed to be living in the moment of the most joyous times of his life- it was perfectly normal. So she probed, “Tell me how was life during your pregnancy?”

  
Castiel smiled with bright eyes, “It was amazing. Luke was very supportive and loved to provide me with all I needed”. His smiled then dropped slowly, “Then our son was born. A month later, everything changed when Luke slapped me. It was the first time he had ever done that".

  
So it seems, Castiel was a victim of abuse- whether extreme needed to be decided as they move further in to the counseling. But to Missouri, just by reading Castiel’s expressions and non- verbal’s, her therapy intuition gave her the feeling that extreme was an understatement. She probed, “Tell me exactly what led to that first slap?”

  
Castiel's response was to the point, “He didn’t like that Jack couldn’t stop crying and was disturbing his sleep. He didn’t understand that babies can have odd sleeping hours and were sometimes restless. It was only for a few minutes until I fed Jack his milk".

  
Oh she could understand how hectic it would be for first time parents- particularly in this case: Castiel. She agreed, “Babies will always be up at odd hours- particularly when everyone is asleep”. She leaned in, “How did you feel when he hit you that first time? What went on in your mind?”

  
“I felt sad, angry, betrayed and most of all scared. My thoughts were based on ‘Why would he do this to me? Can’t he see that I’m holding our child? Does he even love Jack and I? But most importantly, I cradled my baby to my chest, turning my back on my husband, thinking ‘What if he hurt Jack?’”

  
Missouri completely empathized, “Indeed it must have been a confusing and heartbreaking time for you".

  
“Yes it was", Castiel felt his heart squeeze.

  
Missouri gave some time for Castiel to dwell on his thoughts before she asked, “Did you tell him how you felt or what you thought afterwards?”

  
Castiel swallowed, sad eyes met hers, voice almost deflated as he said, “Yeah".

  
“What happened? “Missouri spoke softly.

  
A tear crept down Castiel's face, his knees bouncing not so erratically. His eyes were transfixed on the floor when he said, “He hit me again and yelled at me”.

  
Missouri never liked taking her clients back to those horrid times but in order to begin the process of healing, the clients must be able to express their feelings and thoughts- of course without judgement and in a place where they feel safe. She asked, “Where did he hit you and what words did he yell out to you, Castiel?”

  
Castiel sniffled, tears now burning a path down his cheeks, his voice trembling as he said, “He jabbed me in my tummy and slapped me a couple of times on my cheeks while yelling out how I was a worthless papa”. He choked out as his heart squeezed, “Then he yelled at me and told me ‘I shouldn’t have married you and if he knew that having a kid would be this much trouble- he would have aborted the damn thing". Castiel swiped at his tears, “He called our son ‘a thing'".

  
The hardest part about being a therapist was not to break down crying. She was a mother to two beautiful kids- and she could practically feel how Castiel felt through saying those horrendous words. It tore at her heartstrings that little Jack was being called and treated as such but despite this, she had to remain neutral and calm. She pulled a tissue from the box and handed it to Castiel who accepted it with a grateful ‘thank you’.

  
Castiel let out a humorless chuckle, “You must think I'm a weak papa and that I should have been able to prevent my child from crying? What kind of parent does that make me? Luke was right to blame me for not being able to look after Jack".

  
There comes the self blame and depreciative thoughts- all common with most victims who have been subjected to some sort of violence. She said as smoothly as she could, “Castiel, I need you to understand something".

  
The blue eyed man looked up at her, wet eyes holding the weight of the world, he replied, “Y-Yes?”

  
Missouri firmly stated, “Its not your fault! Do not blame yourself for being unable to meet the needs of your abusive husband!”.

  
“But I wasn’t a good papa”.

  
“You were the best papa you could be when handling your child! Much like every parent who has a baby- sleepless nights are expected, fussy babies are very much normal, things change- parenting is a whole different scenario”. She made sure that sank in before she uttered, “And to honestly speak- your husband is the one with the problem. He should have helped you, he could have helped you, he should have been there to balance out the responsibilities. He is a dad. Dad's have to play their roles in caring for their little ones too. Instead, he's the one who chose to take the cowards way out- he pushed all those responsibilities on you and it can be quite overwhelming. He's the bad guy here Castiel. I need you to start acknowledging that; I need you to take ownership of that".

  
Castiel felt her words sip into his mind. He looked back at the scenario and remembered reading how hectic it would be as a new parent. Somehow, all of that just fell apart when Luke began hitting and condemning him. Missouri was right. He said, “I understand”.

  
“Do you? Look at that child, Castiel? Look at how happy and healthy he is?” Missouri smiled and spared a glance in Jack's direction. “If you want proof that you’re a great parent, then I suggest you look at that sweet baby behind you".

  
Castiel turned to glance at his beautiful, carefree son that was giggling to himself as he played with his superhero's. He couldn’t stop the smile that graced his lips or the warmth that filled his heart fully. He realized something, murmuring to himself, “I did good. I did good with Jack".

  
Missouri acknowledged with a proud smile, “Yes Castiel, you did real good".

  
For the first time, Castiel shot her hopeful eyes, “I need to start accepting the good things I have done. I need to stop running myself down just because Luke said so".

  
“Exactly! And that right there, sweetheart, is the first step towards your path of healing".

  
For now, Missouri knew there was a whole lot more to go through with Castiel, but for today, being able to breach the first barrier was good enough for her.

  
There was hope and she saw that spark in Castiel Novak’s eyes.

  
The eyes of a strong willed papa.

  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Apologies for the late update. I have been real busy at work so yeah.....🤪
> 
> Missouri engages Jack

Castiel sat quietly and watched Missouri approach his son. He didn’t feel any surge of protectiveness take over him as the therapist sat down by his still playing son. In his heart and with his whole being, he trusted Missouri. 

Missouri, under Castiel's permission and observation, sat by little Jack. The little one was fully unaware to her presence or he may know, but found his superhero’s more fascinating. She was also clearly captivated by how little Jack had decided to use the portable plastic yellow sand box in the corner, to stick his superhero and villain figurines in. 

She took in how the little one had a bunch of superheroes huddled together to the right side, while there was a villain, all in his lonesome, on the left side. Missouri watched as the little one grabbed blocks of Lego and began setting up a barrier, by pushing the Legos’ into the sand, from top till bottom, in a straight line, to separate the two sides.

Jack already had a house and car stuck into the right side, while the left was still bare. After the little one was done, he dusted his hands together and glanced shyly up at Missouri with a small smile. Missouri smiled right back, giving a half wave, “Hi Jack".

Jack released a bigger, toothier smile, replying, “Hi Missouri".

“How is your little playtime with the toys going?”

Jack’s eyes lit up, sitting up straight and giving a little enthusiastic clap, “Its good!”

Missouri perked up, mirroring Jack’s enthusiasm, “Well that’s great! I am very much interested to hear what you have say about your little play in the sand box. Would you like to tell me your story, Jack?”

Jack looked down at the sandbox, eyes scanning the figurines before he looked back up to meet Missouri's gaze. The little one nodded, “Aha. I can tell you about my story".

Missouri wanted Jack to narrate the story his own way and most certainly at his own pace. She would probe here and there if need be but he takes the lead here. She sat back and smiled, “Great sweetheart. I’m all ears. Please start".

“First, I start by naming everyone”. Jack used his index to point at the figurines all standing together on the right, “This is Thor and he is Sam, because Sam is tall and got big muscles just like Thor! This is Loki and he is Gabriel, because Gabriel loves tricks just like Loki. This is Superman and he is my papa because my papa is very strong and always saves the day like superman”. Missouri heard the little hitch in breath and sniffle that Castiel was trying to muffle due to the effect of his sons words. Little Jack was oblivious and continued, “And this is Spiderman and he is me because he's my favorite superhero! This is Batman and he is Dean because Dean has a batmobile just like batman does and her names ‘Baby’”. Jack then aims a curious smile at Missouri, leaning forward and whispering, “Can I tell you a secret Missouri?”

Missouri leans in, replying quietly, “Of course you can sweetie”. She was honestly finding the little one adorable right now.

Jack giggled and cupped a hand to the right corner of his mouth, “I think batman likes superman very much”.

She knew that that meant Dean likes Castiel. She asked curiously, “And what does spiderman think about batman liking superman?”

Jack smiles brightly, the corners of his lips almost touching his eyes- that’s how she knew prior to the little ones reply, what the answer was. She let the little one give in his joy filled answer anyway, little one saying, “Spiderman loves it!”

“So you must feel happy with Dean, Sam, Gabe and papa huh?” She probed, ensuring to use real names to determine real effect.

Jack squeaked out, “Yeah! We a family!”

Missouri knew automatically that Jack’s safety and coping seemed to be intact. The little one had discovered happiness in the arms of complete strangers- people who he didn’t see as a threat and had provided him and Castiel with enough security and love to earn a child’s trust. For this she was grateful, Jack would slowly overcome whatever battle he needed to with much more ease. Her eyes then drifted off to the lone figure on the left. She tilted her head, “And who is that figure on the left, Jack?”

Jack's whole cheeriness flew out the window. The little one held fierceness in his eyes but his face shone with obvious sadness mixed with fear- lips down turned and eyes slightly glassy. The little one hugged himself, as if catching a slight chill. Jack didn’t even point or look at the figurine as he stated, “That’s Thanos and he is daddy because he is a meanie!"

The venom behind Jack’s innocent voice was unmistakable. 

“I can see Thanos makes you upset, sweetie”.

Jack pouted, “Yeah!”

Missouri wished she didn’t have to probe into the darker side. Without digging, she wouldn’t know what Jack feared or what affected him- which would prevent her from finding out if the little one had a healthy coping mechanism or if he was suffering in silence. She asked, “What happened Jack?”

“He hurt my papa and he yelled at me. Sometimes I see him in my dreams”, Jack began toying with a loose thread of cotton on his Jean’s.

“What happens when you see him in your dreams?”

A surprising smile tears through Jack's sadness. The little ones eyes light up, “Dean is there and he kicks him in the bum and away daddy fly's!”

Missouri was quite surprised at how fast things turned around. She asks, “And do you wake up after that?”

“Yeah”, Jack is back to his slightly cheery self. 

“And what happens?” She was curious because there was bound to be some fear lingering after having a dream like that.

“I call Dean".

“How do you call him?”

“On the phone", Jack stated matter-of-factly. “I press 1 on speed dial!”.

Missouri was seriously impressed. It seemed the family had a way of ensuring that they were going to be there for Jack whenever he needed them. She nodded, “Are you still having nightmares now?”

“Nope! I stopped having nightmares now because papa is home!” Jack bounced happily on his tush and waved at Castiel- who waved back with a look of pride aimed at his son.

“So you’re happy that papa's back, sweetie.” She repeated.

“Yup!” Jack beamed, “And I happy daddy going to go to jail!”

“Is that where daddy is going?”

“Yup! Because that’s where all the bad guys go! Batman and Thor will make sure!”

Missouri didn’t want to ever see the spirit of this child die away ever again. She wanted this child to strive and she wanted Luke to pay for his crimes. The most important thing right now is that _little strong brave Jack_ had found a way to defeat his darkness- and that was thanks to the support he had. She raised a hand in the air, “I’ll high five to that!”

Jack released the most adorable giggle and gave Missouri a high five, squealing, “Yeah!”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to add comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh! Sweet times...you know, before the tough times come in the next few chapters...

Dean was great with Jack. 

Castiel already knew that and even witnessed their interactions at times, but being able to without the presence of Gabe or Sam was a whole new experience. 

This time, he got to really pick up on how much his son had bonded with Dean. 

Castiel walked silently beside a very boisterous Jack and Dean. They were in the town, on their way, by foot, to an ice-cream shop that Dean had insisted they visit. Castiel knew that Dean wanted to do this, seeing as they had just come out of their first ever counseling session. 

It was a sweet gesture and he appreciated it.

His heart warmed as he took in how Jack was perched securely on Dean’s shoulders, the little one had his small hands resting in Dean’s hair, his little legs swinging back and forth. Meanwhile, Dean had a secure grip on his sons thighs. 

The pair were chatting away.

He listened in.

“Mr. Dean?”

“Yeah bub?”

“Is the world round or flat?”

Dean automatically answered, “Well, I believe, the world is round. How about you, Jack?”

Jack shrugs, “Round. But I find it funny".

Dean raised a brow, “Why do you find it funny, bub?”

Jack squinted his eyes, “Because the countries at the bottom will fall off".

Dean hummed and nodded, “That’s a good point bud". The green eyed man aimed a questioning look combined with a smile at Castiel, “Do you know why the countries at the bottom of the world don’t fall off Cas?”

“Yeah do you know, papa!?”

Castiel chuckled at the curious faces aimed at him. He shrugged, “Well I’m just guessing here....but maybe it has to do with something called gravity".

“What’s a gra-gra- gravidee?”

“Gravity", Castiel corrected before he answered, “Well I believe it’s a type of....power...that keeps us stuck on the ground”. He tried to explain the easiest way he could. “Without gravity, we’ll be floating in the air".

Jack's eyes lit up, “Like a space man!?”

Castiel nodded, “Yup baby. Just like a space man".

They were now standing outside Ben and Jerry's ice cream shop. There was a ginormous multi-flavored ice cream and cone shaped sign just by the name of the store that seemed to widen his sons eyes. The little one bouncing his tush on Dean's shoulder, “Wow! This is amazing!”

His son's response made his heart squeeze unpleasantly. He realized that this was the first time his son had ever stood outside a ‘ _real life'_ ice cream shop. This feeling only made him resent Luke more- seeing as the man never allowed Castiel and Jack out of the house much. He also hated the fact that he didn’t do anything- he should have just taken his son and left after seeing how Luke behaved. Again, he was powerless at the time.

“Cas?”

Castiel hadn’t realized that he had tears pooled in his eyes- he quickly swiped at it. He was thankful that his son was distracted. He met Dean’s sad and knowing look. He let out a fake watery chuckle, “I’m ok Dean".

Dean reached out a hand and threaded their fingers together, squeezing lightly, “Are you sure?”

He smiled at this incredible, caring, genuinely concerned man before him, feeling warmth consume his entire being, just by that comforting touch. He repeated, “I’m ok Dean”.

Jack broke them out of their little moment, squealing and clapping, “Let’s has ice cream please!?”

They both ended up chuckling at the little ones enthusiasm. Dean never let go of his hand and guided them into the shop, responding to Jack, “Yeah bub. Let’s have some ice cream!”

**

Jack's eyes were round like an owl's as he took in his serve of ice cream that was placed before him. The little one looked like he was one step away from drooling, however, managed to tear his eyes away from the creamy goodness to glance up at the waitress, “Thanks!”

The waitress smiled heartily, “You’re welcome sweetie! Enjoy your ice cream!” Before she walked away.

Since Castiel sat at the booth while Dean and Jack ordered at the counter, he was oblivious to the flavor his little one had chosen . He studied his sons bowl, noting the light brown ice cream with dark chocolate syrup drizzled onto it. He asked, “What flavor did you order sweetheart?”

Jack dug his spoon into the ice cream, without taking his eyes off what he was doing, he answered, “Peanut butter ice cream with chocolate syrup!” The little one hummed in delight as he placed the first spoon into his mouth.

Dean chuckled, “Well that sounds yummy?”

“Yeah!” Jack was standing on the seat, clapping happily, “Its the yummiest thing I ever tasted!”

Castiel smiled. He had ordered a chocolate flavoured ice cream while Dean had opted for plain vanilla. Castiel was so at ease in this setting, it felt so family like- it was something he craved. He took a bite of his ice- cream, sighing at the taste. He blurted, “This is delicious, Dean".

Dean smiled proudly, “Yeah. They're the best ice cream shop in town”.

Castiel smiled at the green eyed man, “Thank you for bringing us here and making Jack's day". He uttered, “He really is comfortable with you and for that, I am appreciative".

Jack pitched in before Dean could get in a word, squeaking, “I mean the world to batman!”

Oh how Castiel's heart skipped at his sons comment. His heart further thrummed when Dean replied as warmly as he could, those green eyes studying the little one with obvious fondness comparable to that of a proud and sentimental parent, “Yes spiderman does mean the world to batman, bub". 

Jack smiles, eyes happy as he asked, “And what about Superman?”

Dean turns his gaze to Castiel. My God those green eyes burned deeply into Castiel's as the man fondly replied with emotion in his voice, “Superman is the heart of Batman. Without him, batman will never thrive".

Yeah, Castiel's heart was trying not to beat out of his chest.

“And spiderman hugs superman and batman with big love!” Jack added in finality. “We are family!”

"Yes we are a family", Dean replied warmly.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gets ready for court...

Castiel stood before the mirror, eyes raking over his black suit and tie. It wasn’t the look he was concerned about, more so, it was the occasion as to why he had to adorn a professional attire. And if he peered into his own eyes, he would see the fear lurking within.

Today was the first day of trail: **Victim Castiel Novak Vs. Perpetrator Luke Novak.**

He honestly wanted to drop everything and run or hide, but then again,  _what good would that do? How would that even benefit he and his son?_ He knew this day was coming ever since he decided to press charges against his abusive husband and he needed to face it- head on.

There was a soft knock on the bedroom door.

He glanced over to see a suited up Dean, standing there with a soft yet sad smile on his face. The handsome man had his hair combed back very neatly and was clean shaven. Dean studied Castiel's nervous look, “Are you ok?”

Castiel swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to put on a smile- that turned out to be quite shaky. He replied, “Um. Yeah I…um…I think I will be".

“Hey Cas".

“Yeah Dean?”

“You know it’s ok to be nervous or afraid. No matter what, know that I will be there beside you in the courtroom on the days of trail. Also know that my baby brother, Sammy, is one hell of a lawyer, so he's also got your back". Dean added with determination, “Luke will pay for his crimes".

Castiel had to admit that Dean’s reassurance filled him with that much needed spark to get him going through the day. This was another massive hurdle that he needed to overcome or face, a sacrifice of emotions he needed to make, all in the name of justice and safety for he and his son. After all, he didn’t want to be looking over his shoulder every time- for the rest of his life.

He closed his eyes briefly, gathering himself, before he opened them and said, “Let’s do this, Dean. I’m ready".

**

**The Courthouse**

**Lobby**

It was the first time Castiel had ever laid eyes on his husband since the abuse. It had only been a few weeks but it seemed a lifetime ago. And for a short while, he had placed this hateful man in his rearview mirror, until today. 

Seeing Luke or more like seeing how the man he once loved, look at him with venom and a warning in his eyes made his insecurities come bounding back in with full force. The man rattled him to the very core. Then Luke had to go and bark out, “Where's my son, Castiel!? Is he safe!?” Like the man actually cared for what happened to Jack.

Castiel became slightly pissed, so he retorted, “Our son is safe with a trusted friend of mine!” Meaning Gabriel, but he'd keep that to himself.

Luke's eyes shifted to Dean- who was resting a palm behind Castiel's mid back, Luke sneered, “So you couldn’t keep you slut hole shut, huh!?”

Castiel was rendered speechless. His heart was pounding rapidly as well as hurting from his husbands implications of his words. He actually didn’t know how to respond, however, luckily, Dean knew just where to step in.

Dean nodded at the escorting officers and his good friends- Benny and Cole, ordering, “Get him into the courtroom!”

Castiel watched his angered husband get escorted away, he couldn't help but wonder ‘ _What did I ever do wrong to make the man hate me so much!?’_ He sucked in a breath as he felt Dean’s warm palm grip his shoulder, squeezing lightly.

“Hey, he's just trying to stir you up Cas. Ignore him".

Castiel glanced at Dean, finding the man looking at him with genuine care and concern. He felt his heart flutter at that amazing, big hearted and protective gaze, smiling as he admitted, “I know Dean, but I won't let him get to me. Not anymore”.

“That’s the Spirit Cas".

**

**The Courtroom**

Castiel sat in the left side, whereby Sam was the lead prosecutor. On the right sat the defense lawyer, Meg Masters, with Luke Novak. Dean was just seated behind Castiel in the audience section. They were all awaiting the arrival of Judge Rufus Turner and the 12 jurors.

Castiel finally realized how real this situation was. He was here, ready to fight for he and his sons rights that were violated. He was finally here, to face his demons. And now that he thought of it- he felt a little overwhelmed. This was big. It was scary. And he had no idea what the outcome would be. 

_Would the justice system serve to protect he and his son from the **rich monster** that sat to the right of him?_

Lost in thought, he only registered that someone was speaking to him, when he felt a hand squeeze his bicep. He looked to the right to see a smiling Sam, but in those eyes was something that he hadn’t viewed up close and personal before. It was a look of sheer determination and boldness. The long haired, hazel eyed prosecutor said words he would hold on to throughout this entire court proceedings. 

“Don’t you worry Cas. We’re going to win this. For now, I ask you to trust me".

Castiel nodded, “I do trust you Sam".

Sam smiled, replying, “Good. I’m sending Luke to jail, where he belongs".

Just then they were told to rise for the entrance of Judge Rufus Turner.

And so the fight for Castiel and Jack's  justice began.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam calls his first witness...
> 
> WARNINGS: FOR GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF DOMESTIC VIOLENCE AND CHILD ABUSE. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF TRIGGERED EASILY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Apologies I don't really know much about court proceedings so whatever I have written in this chapter is what I picked up from watching movies 😅
> 
> Anyway, I hope it thrills you...

**Dean**

“Your honor, the prosecution would like to present its first witness", Sam asked the judge.

Judge Rufus nodded, “Proceed".

“The prosecution calls its first witness, Officer Dean Winchester, to take the stand”, Sam announced before the judge and jury.

He nodded at a nervous Castiel before he inhaled a deep breath- centering himself before he walked over to the witness stand. While seated, he was sworn in- announcing that he would speak nothing but the truth. 

It was quite intimidating to have all eyes and ears, in the courtroom on him, nevertheless, he reminded himself that he needed to stay on top of his game- for Castiel and Jack. 

He was ready to speak his truth. 

His brother gave him a barely noticeable nod before he began with his round of questions, “Mr. Winchester, can you explain how you came about the domestic dispute, which records show took place 3 weeks ago on July 18 at 9am,  between Mr. Luke and Mr. Castiel Novak?”

“I was at work when a call came in from my brother in law. I dropped everything to respond to what I thought at-the-time was a family emergency. Upon arrival, my distraught brother in law informed me of how he suspected that abuse was happening next door, involving a child and his papa. I was on my way to check when I heard the shrill scream of a child, followed by a series of pained filled cries of an adult. I didn’t think twice! My responsibility as an officer of the law kicked in, so I ran next door. I had no choice but to kick the door open and run up the stairs". He felt his heart squeeze- at the same time he grit his teeth, “That’s when I encountered the domestic dispute".

“And based on your observations, what form of domestic dispute was this?”

“It was physical violence and child abuse".

Sam spoke in a mellowed apologetic tone, “Can you please describe the scene that you were first met with?”

It was hard for him to even think of the horrendous image he was met with. He gathered himself before replying, “Mr. Luke Novak was standing over Mr. Castiel Novak- who was curled up in a fetal position on the floor. There was a child -about 3 or 4- Jack, folded into himself, crying and shaking by the corner. Mr. Luke Novak was delivering punches on Mr. Castiel Novak".

“And what did you do?”

“I intervened, firstly getting the child out of harm’s way by handing him over to my brother in law, ordering my brother in law to take the child to safety, and then I grabbed Mr. Luke Novak by the back of his collar and dragged him away from the victim, Mr. Castiel Novak".

“So Mr. Luke Novak had physically hurt Castiel?”

“Yes".

“And how would you describe Mr. Castiel Novak’s injuries?”

He felt tears burn at the back of his eyes, “They were severe".

“Describe severe?”

He took a deep breath, “Mr. Castiel Novak was covered in bruises and blood. From sight alone- Mr. Castiel Novak was being beaten on the face numerous of times before I got there. The victims face was also badly swollen and when I spoke to him- his speech was slurred and he was drifting in and out of consciousness”.

Sam walked over to his desk, picking up a few photos looked to be taken by the investigative team and hospital. His brother walked up to the judge- pictures held up in the air- “Your honor, I’m admitting these images, taken by crime experts, detailing Mr. Castiel’s severe injuries into exhibit A". 

Judge Rufus Turner had a glance at the images. The man narrowed his eyes at Mr. Luke Novak- an obvious distasteful look aimed at the accused before his gaze shifted back to Sam. “Very well, I will allow exhibit A”. The judge handed the images back to Sam, who took it over to the jury- who had the chance to go through the images.

After being given some time, the pictures were being filed by the court as Exhibit A. Soon Sam was back over to him, “Mr. Winchester, as you have stated earlier, you also came to see how the child was, in your words, folded into himself, crying and shaking in the corner. Correct?”

“Yes that is correct".

“Would you call that fear?”

Meg stood up, “Objection! The witness is not a mental health expert”.

Sam retorted, “Your honor, I am merely asking the witness to point out if the child was afraid. I am not asking him to break down the child's emotional state. It is relevant to get a read on the admission of possible child abuse".

“Overruled. Answer the question Mr. Winchester".

“Yes I would call a child being shaken up, folded into himself and crying as being afraid or fearful".

“Did you have any other contact with the child?”

“Yes. I had to take him over for a medical examination a few hours after the dispute". He remembered how he had taken little Jack- who was still in his jammies that Gabe had dressed him in- for a medical examination as requested by the crimes unit. 

“Where did the medical examination take place?”

“In Sioux Falls Children's Hospital?”

“Who was present for the examination?” Sam asked.

“It was I, Captain Bobby Singer of the Police Department, Social Worker Ava Wilson and Doctor Charlie Bradbury".

“What was found?”

He felt his heart squeeze and cry out in pain. He closed his eyes briefly before admitting, “It was found that Jack had a few welts on his back- according to the doctor, it was fresh".

Sam nodded and walked up to his table, holding up more images of a child with at least four dark red bruising welts on his back. His brother walked up to the Judge, “Your honor, I would like to admit these images containing the welts, as described by Mr. Winchester on the child's back with a written examination report signed by Dr. Charlie Bradbury and Captain Bobby Singer of the Police Department into exhibit B".

Once again Rufus eyes somehow found Mr. Luke Novak’s form, shaking his head before he stated, “I will allow this to be submitted into evidence under exhibit B". With that Sam took the images to the jury, who looked through the images and read the medical report before it was archived into evidence.

Sam dug his hands into his pockets, “Mr. Winchester. With what you have seen on that horrific day, under your professional opinion as a police officer, would you say that Mr. Castiel Novak and 4 year old Jack Novak were victims of domestic and child abuse under the hands of Mr. Luke Novak?”

He aimed Luke a sharp look, firmly stating, “Yes they were victims of domestic and child abuse, which was carried out by Mr. Luke Novak".

“No further questions your honor".

With that his brother headed back to his table. 

Now it was the defenses turn to drill him.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The defense goes for Dean...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe. Again, I don't know much about how court proceedings go, except for what I see in movies. Hope its exciting though 😁

Meg Masters was a force to be reckoned with. She was witty and resembled a dog spying a meaty bone. A defense attorney for just as long as Sam- and was damn good at her job. But this was the first time that she was going up against prosecutor Sam.

The brunette’s pencil heels click- clacked on the marble floor as she approached the witness stand. Her eyes bore into officer Winchester- like that of an animal having a standoff. She cracked her knuckles before she let out the most devious- sly smile. 

Dean was already feeling a little stirred.

Meg's voice sounded too fruity yet accusatory, “Mr. Winchester. Have you ever met the victim, Mr. Castiel Novak, before the incident?”

Dean swallowed, “Yes. Once and briefly".

“Did you have a conversation?”

Sam stood up, “Objection your honor! I don’t see the relevance of this line of questioning by Miss. Masters! Mr. Winchester has already stated that he'd met the victim briefly. Why the emphasis on conversation?”

Meg counted, “Your honor I believe it’s relevant that we establish just how….close….Mr. Novak was to Mr. Dean”.

Sam retorted, “And what does closeness have to do with a case of domestic violence or child abuse?”

Judge Rufus raised two fingers to quieten down the two lawyers before saying, “ Mr. Winchester and Mr. Novak are next door neighbors- I don’t see why brief conversations can’t take place Miss. Masters. Divert to the main issue".

The brunette grit her jaw and continued, “Mr. Winchester, you have been made aware of the statement given in by Mr. Castiel Novak on the happenings of that day, before Mr. Luke Novak came home, during the incident and after. Correct?”

“Yes. I’ve been made aware".

“Mr. Winchester, did you know that Mr. Castiel Novak had planned to run away with his son before Mr. Luke Novak returned home that day?”

Dean had indeed read that in the statement, however, he didn’t know what relevance it would have to him. He answered, “I’m aware".

“And would you call that a smart move?”

Sam instantly stood up, looking flabbergasted, “Your honor, Miss. Masters is simply victim blaming which is downright wrong! Never should a child or person ever be subjected to abuse- no matter what the circumstance! Again, her questions are also irrelevant to Mr. Winchesters involvement in relation to incident".

“Sustained! I ask you only focus on when Mr. Winchester was involved during the dispute Miss. Masters".

Dean could see Meg fist her hands- squeezing hard- probably digging her nails into her palms out of frustration. The defense lawyer put on a forced smile, “Mr. Winchester. When you came into contact with the incident- you stated that you dragged Mr. Luke Novak away from Mr. Castiel Novak?”

“Yes".

“Did Mr. Luke Novak confront you?”

“Yes he did".

“What did he say?”

“Mr. Luke Novak said that I should let him go and that I had no right to be in there".

“Mr. Winchester, did you punch Mr. Luke Novak in retaliation?” Meg stated.

Sam once again stood up, “Objection your honor! Speculation!”

Meg sighed, “Your honor I’m basing my question on the events that happened during the dispute from when officer Winchester encountered it!”

Judge Rufus nodded, “I’ll allow it. Continue. Answer the question Mr. Winchester".

Dean bit at his bottom lip lightly, “Yes I punched him on the jaw, once. But it was not of retaliation, it was more of…spur of the moment….out of anger due to seeing the state the victim was in".

“Aha. Do you normally go around hitting people you confront Mr. Winchester?”

“Objection your honor! Miss. Masters is speculating and making it personal. It has no relevance to the case!” Sam whipped out.

“Sustained. Miss. Masters again I remind you to refrain from making personal remarks!”

Meg looked like she was at the end of her tether. She asked, “Mr. Winchester, with whom does Mr. Castiel and his son reside with now?”

Dean licked his lips, “He currently resides with us now- that is the Winchester household".

“But Mr. Castiel and his son are complete strangers to you. Correct?”

Dean didn’t like where this was going. He nodded, “Yes".

“Yet you allowed them into your home. Why is that?”

Dean looked to Cas who had his head down. He felt the pain that Cas was currently going through by hearing everything Meg said. He looked back at the defense lawyer, “Castiel and his son had suffered a traumatic ordeal. They were afraid…they were terrified. As concerned and caring neighbors, we, my family and I, agreed that Cas and his son stay with us".

“It IS temporary. Correct? Or is it something you and Mr. Castiel Novak planned all along?”

“Objection your honor! The defense is speculating! They have completely ignored the fact that Mr. Winchester did not know the victim except for briefly prior to the dispute!”

Meg, did not wait for the judge, pushing, “According to my client, Mr. Luke Novak, his husband was cheating on him with YOU Mr. Winchester! He was furious and could not control himself as he reached his limit!”

“OBJECTION YOUR HONOR!” Sam bellowed. “This is completely uncalled for. Pointing accusatory fingers at Mr. Winchester, by word of mouth, instead of proof alone! Completely unprofessional!”

Judge Rufus Turner had also had enough of Meg Masters uncalled for speculations. He knew that the aim of the defense lawyer was to stir the jury up and try to make Castiel seem like the deceitful one in the marriage. He, however, seemed unfazed. He announced, “Miss. Masters, it appears that you have gone overboard with your speculations once again. If you wish to pursue something that your client has addressed as a concern, then I ask you to pose the questions to him when he takes the witness stand. As of now, I’m not allowing you to continue with any more questions towards Mr. Winchester!”

Dean could feel that Meg had gotten what she wanted. The jury seemed to be conversing quietly with each other as he got out the witness stand. Nevertheless, he knew that Sam had done all he could to protect he and Cas.

It was not over.

Things were just getting started. 

And he had a feeling Meg was going to use he and Cas growing bond against them.

Playing dirty- was what they called it.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe is the second witness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So anyway...I know that ethically Sam isn't supposed to be taking this case due to conflict of interest...but...hehe....we all love a lawyer Sam 😅

**Day 2**

**Trial of Castiel Novak Vs Luke Novak**

**Gabe**

“Your honor the prosecution presents its second witness, Mr. Gabriel Winchester, to take the stand,” Sam announced.

After being sworn in, Sam began his round of questions.

“Mr. Gabriel Winchester, when did you first encounter the Novak’s?”

He answered, “On July 18th around 8.00am".

“How did you come by this meeting?”

“I was engaged in my normal morning routine which involves watering my sunflowers by the front porch of my house, when the Novak's stepped out of their home".

“What was the first thing you noticed?”

His eyes found Luke's intimidating ones, holding it for a few seconds before he averted his gaze back to his husband’s soft hazel ones. He instantly felt empowered and answered, “Though I saw Mr. Luke Novak walking towards his car, possibly to go to work, the actual first thing that really caught my attention was the person standing by the front door to the Novak residence and ultimately, how frail and broken said person- Mr. Castiel Novak looked”.

“Was there anything else you noticed?”

“Yes. I noticed Jack, their 4 year old son, looking distraught, hugging Mr. Castiel Novak's thigh. The kid looked debauched and shaken”.

“What’s the first thing you thought of after seeing Mr. Castiel Novak and Jack?”

He felt his eyes burn a little, “It reminded me of my childhood".

He could hear Sam’s care in his soft tone, “Specifically what part of your childhood Mr. Winchester?”

“Objection your honor! What relevance does the events of the witnesses childhood have to do with the Novak case!?” Meg interrupted quite boredly.

Sam counted- quite strongly, “Your honor, I assure you that the experiences of Mr. Gabriel Winchesters childhood is highly essential to the Novak case! In fact, it’s the most important bit to this case!”

Before judge Rufus could answer, Meg retorted, “Why is it the most important bit!?”

Oh boy! He knew that face his lover was spotting. It was a ‘ _take no shit'_ look.

Sam answered with so much self control, “Obviously we will find out Ms. Masters!”.

Judge Rufus spoke up, “Ms. Masters, I would caution you to not speak out of line- as I have not given my ruling on the question posed by the prosecution!” The judge then addressed Sam, “I will allow the question. Answer the question, Mr. Winchester”.

He centered himself. This was one of the hard parts- recalling his harsh childhood experiences was never something he liked to do, but deep down, he knew that he had to do this- this was going to be the turning point in this case. Sam had already informed him.

He answered with as much courage as he could master, “It reminded me of the abuse I had experienced during my childhood. What I went through as an abused child. What my mother went through as an abused woman. My mother and I, behaved and appeared exactly the way Mr. Castiel Novak and Jack did".

He could hear the apology in his husbands voice- he knew that Sam didn’t want to drag him into this- but they had discussed how important this was for the case. Sam asked, “And in comparison to your childhood experiences, when looking at Mr. Novak and his child, when seeing their behavior and physical appearances, what conclusion did you come to?”

“That there was something wrong with this picture! That, in my heart, I could feel the child’s pain and I could see the struggle in Mr. Castiel Novak’s eyes. I came to a conclusion, that Castiel and Jack were going through some form of severe abuse and that I needed to act fast or they would end up losing their lives. I knew they were victims- as I could relate to it on a personal level, and that I had to alert someone immediately! It is my duty to report any suspected forms of domestic violence or child abuse! It is my responsibility as a concerned member of the community to make known to the relevant authorities if I firmly believe that something sinister is going on next door! As is everyone’s responsibility!”

Sam looked proudly at him- it made him feel good. “Mr. Winchester, you then made the decision to alert your brother- in – law, Mr. Dean Winchester. Correct?”

“Yes!”

Sam asked, “Was it the right call?”

He nodded with pain in his heart- as he thought of a hurt Castiel and a terrified Jack. He nodded, “It was the right call".

“And what makes you so sure?”

He met the jurors eyes, “Because if I hadn’t followed what I believed, Mr. Castiel Novak and Jack would probably not be alive today”. His eyes met a fuming Luke’s- feeling the fight grow within him as he snipped out, “And if I hadn’t followed my gut, then Mr. Luke Novak would not be sitting here in this court room, to pay for his crimes!”

“To back this up, you also witnessed a part of the abuse?”

“Yes. I was with officer Dean Winchester. I saw how Mr. Luke Novak beat down on Mr. Castiel Novak. I saw how Jack cowered in the corner, terrified. The little one I held in my arms shook and cried so hard! I knew then that I had made the right decision! I knew 100 %”.

“So Mr. Castiel Novak and Jack were indeed victims of physical violence and child abuse?”

“Yes they were!” He then turned his attention to the jury, “And now they're survivors!”

Sam stated, “No further questions your honor".

He swore he saw a twinkle in judge Rufus Turner’s eyes. The man smiled and nodded at him- as if acknowledging him for something- before he turned his attention to Meg and stated, “The defense may begin".

He took a deep breath. Here he goes!

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: For mentions of domestic violence and death as a result of domestic violence. Mentions of child abuse and victim blaming. Please do not read if triggered easily!
> 
> Meg digs.....and it's not pretty.

Gabriel could only- at this moment- relate himself to a fish caught on a hook. He struggled to break free but that hook was stuck in deep- refusing to budge. He knew that by making known his past experience of child abuse- he was only providing a pathway for the defence to poke and prod. 

Sam had already informed him of what could go down and had provided Gabe the opportunity to back off being a witness. But Gabe didn’t want to hide anymore- for once he wanted to fight- for little Jack and Castiel. 

Meg- the defence attorney resembled a lioness on the prowl.

And yes- Gabe felt cornered.

“Mr. Winchester, you say that you were once a victim of child abuse. Correct?”

Gabe swallowed. That feeling of nervousness bubbled within him. He replied, “Yes".

“And your deceased mother was also a victim of domestic violence. Correct?”

“Yes. That’s correct".

Meg hummed and nodded. “How old were you?”

Gabe felt his heart beat slowly increase. He could see that scared little boy that always huddled himself into the corner whenever his dad beat on his mom. He inhaled a deep breath, feeling his eyes burn with tears, “Um I was 5 when the abuse started and 10 when it...um...when it ended". He sucked in a breath just thinking of the day he had lost the person he loved the most at the age of 10- his mother.

“I understand that your father was arrested for the murder of your mother when you were 10. Correct?”

Sam stood up, “I’d like to object your honor! I don’t see the purpose of digging this deep into the witnesses past. It has minimal relevance to the present trail!”

“Your honor! I am merely treating the happenings of the witnesses past as AN IMPORTANT BIT in comparison to this trail”. She aimed Sam the cunning eyes, “After all, it was the prosecution that stated that Mr. Winchesters past had alot of effect on the current case. I’m just following through and I assure you that I’m getting to the point of my questions".

Judge Rufus Turner looked intrigued. He twirled his index finger at Ms. Masters, “Continue defence. Get to that point fast".

Sam shot Gabe an apologetic look before taking a seat.

Ms. Masters looked like she had won the lottery. And yup, that filled Gabe with dread.

Meg continued- looking evermore amped up. “Again, Mr. Winchester, your father was arrested for the murder of your mother when you were 10. Correct?”

Gabe felt a lump form in his throat. He finally nodded and responded shakily, “Y-Yes".

“Do you still remember the incidences that led up to the murder?”

Sam could see his husband’s horrific memories were slowly getting triggered. He immediately stood up. “Objection your honor! Again this line of questioning is uncalled for! The defence is only traumatizing the witness more!”

Meg retorted, “Your honor, the next part is relevant to get my point across! Again, this has been brought up by the prosecution and I am only following through! It is only fair I pursue what the prosecution started!”

Judge Rufus Turner could see that Gabriel's forehead was shiny with sweat and the man looked flustered and unsettled. He rarely asked witnesses if they would like to continue. He addressed the witness, “Mr. Gabriel Winchester, would you like to divert from this line of questioning Ms. Meg Masters is pursuing?”

Gabe’s eyes landed on Castiel. His heart immediately breaking when he saw how fearful and sad the man looked. That man sitting beside his husband had come so far and reminded him of his mothers fighting spirit. His mother wouldn’t want him to cower and hide. Gabe was proud of all his achievements and his experiences only made him stronger. 

Because he was safe. Because he had survived. Because he needed to share with the world just how ugly domestic violence and child abuse could get. 

Gabe got a hold of his fear. He uttered, “Yes”. He inhaled a breath through his nostrils, “I can still recall every single detail".

Judge Rufus took his answer as a agreement to continue. The judge stated, “Get to the main point Ms. Masters”.

Meg continued. She asked, “Mr. Winchester, did your mother ever report the matter to the cops?”

Gabe nodded, “Y-Yes. She had reported it to the cops a few months before her...death".

“And what happened to your father?”

“He was arrested. He was put through a small trial before he was slapped with a DVRO. Laws weren’t as strict at the time, so my father walked free, but was told to keep away from us".

“But eventually, he did return to your place and killed your mother in cold blood?”

He shivered, “Yes".

“Mr. Winchester, you would say that your mother cared for her child’s safety and that’s why she reported. Correct?”

Gabe really didn’t know where Meg was going with this. He nodded, “Yes. I believe so that she reported to end the violence in our lives".

Meg looked like she was about to attack. She belted out, “I believe you know Mr. Castiel Novak for a few weeks now. Correct?”

Gabe frowned in confusion, “Correct".

“Did he share the happenings of his violence with you?”

Gabe’s heart beat hard. He answered, “Yes". He swallowed, “Castiel was very open with me because we have faced similar circumstances".

“Mr. Winchester before I ask the next question, I would like to remind you that you have sworn to tell the truth before the court”. She waited for his nod before she continued, “Mr. Winchester, did Mr. Novak ever state that he reported the matter to the police?”

Gabe sucked in a breath. He realized what Meg was getting at. She wanted to paint Castiel as a irresponsible parent who allowed the abuse to continue. She was downright victim blaming. Nevertheless, he answered, “N-No. He has never reported the matter because he was terrified for his child and his life, if his husband ever found out".

“So he basically allowed this abuse to happen, meaning he is just as responsible!?”

“Objection your honor! Once again, victim blaming should never be tolerated in this courtroom!”

Meg however, jumped in before Judge Rufus could continue. She made sure her words rang out and gave the jury something to think of. She stated, “Castiel Novak wasn't so concerned for the welfare of him and his child like your mother had for you Mr. Winchester. He is just as guilty for continuing to put his child in harm’s way!”

Sam bellowed, “Objection your honor! Ms. Masters has spoken way out of line! Mr. Castiel Novak's circumstances are not to be compared to that of the witnesses mother! This is absurd!”

Gabe just looked around. He saw the chaos Meg had created.

The jury were in communication and their eyes were all aimed at Castiel- who had his head down- eyes focused on his lap. Those that were in the audience section were murmuring and chatting away with judgemental eyes aimed at Castiel.

Judge Rufus Turner had no choice but to slam his gavel down repeatedly to get everyone to quieten down. He stated with disapproving eyes at Meg, “The jury will ignore the last comment by Ms. Masters and the defence will discontinue questioning”. The judge then turned to Gabriel, “Any last comments Mr. Winchester?”

Gabe had to at least speak his mind. He said, “Castiel is never to be blamed. He is a good person who did what was best for his child- and he did his utmost best to protect his own son from abuse. Don’t forget that its never easy to walk away from an abusive relationship. For some yes, but for most- it takes courage. And I assure you that Castiel Novak did his absolute best. He should be praised for his bravery and for standing up against his abusive husband".

Sam smiled proudly at his husband who finally stepped out of the witness stand.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extra long chapter for you...
> 
> Luke gets drilled by Sam...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, pardon the court case part. I hope it's good enough as I only follow what I watch on movies 😅

**Day 3**

**Castiel Novak vs Luke Novak Trial**

**Sam**

The man seated in the witness stand was nothing but a privileged individual. That cocky look spoke of just how arrogant and bold the man portrayed himself to be. And he was so looking forward to wiping that smirk of that assholes face. He dug his hands into the front pocket of his slacks, a stoic face aimed at the perp. “Mr. Novak, how would you describe your relationship with your husband, Mr. Castiel Novak?”

Luke had the nerve to shrug nonchalantly, “It was great. There were no restrictions. No barriers. We were just like a normal, happily wed couple".

Man this guy had the guts to lie, even after swearing to tell the truth. He stopped before Luke, “You sure about that?”

“Objection your honor! The prosecutor is trying to toy with the witness!”

Judge Rufus warned, “Mr. Winchester, rephrase your question".

He saw the Judge shoot him an understanding look. He cleared his throat, “Sorry your honor. I’ll rephrase. You say your relationship had ‘no restrictions' ‘no barriers'. Correct?”

“Yes".

He tilted his head curiously, “But didn’t you NOT allow Castiel Novak to pursue a career?”

Luke’s sly smile faulted just a little. The man responded smartly, “I didn't see the purpose of him having a job, seeing as I’m working and most importantly, WE have a son that he needs to look after".

He eyed the man sceptically, “So, basically, in your eyes, it’s only your husbands job to be confined to domestic duties and child rearing?”

Luke cocked an unimpressed smile, “I don’t see a problem with that".

“But aren’t you violating his rights to work?”

“Objection your honor! Putting words into the witnesses mouth!” Meg belted out.

“Your honor. I am merely stating what the witness/perp. has subjected Mr. Castiel Novak to. I am not trying to shove words into the witnesses mouth, because the witness has already identified it in his answers!” He casually stated.

“Overruled. Answer the question Mr. Luke Novak".

Luke swallowed, “Well yeah. But really it’s quite ridiculous for my husband to start working".

“A simple yes or no would do Mr. Novak.” Judge Rufus pointed out. “Move to the next question Mr. Winchester".

He nodded. He was ready to ask the big questions. “Mr. Novak, you say that you and Mr. Castiel Novak are a normal, happily wed couple. Correct?”

“Yes".

_Christ the guy is an idiot._

“But Mr. Novak, do you call physically hurting your husband Mr. Castiel Novak recently- which I may add landed him badly injured in hospital for a week- as HAPPILY MARRIED? How about yelling at him? How about yelling at your son? How about hurting your son? Are this all indicators of a HAPPY marriage?” He shrugged, “Because I’m confused. Please clarify?”

He could see Luke's jaw tick. The man bit out, “That was only the ONE TIME. It was a slip up and will NEVER happen again!”

 _The nerve on this arrogant prick._ He repeated, “Only ONE TIME?” He then squinted his eyes at the asshole in the witness stand, “But what about the OTHER TIMES spanning all the way from 4 years back? What about the bruises Mr. Castiel Novak suffered at your hands? What about the MARITAL RAPE you subjected him too? What about not allowing him to work? What about saying YOU WILL HURT HIM or YOUR SON if he ever disrespects you in any way? What about the bruises you inflicted on your 4 YEAR OLD KID!?”

Luke fisted his hands, aiming a glare at Castiel. “He is lying!”

“Really?” He narrowed his eyes at Luke, “But pictures, videos, diary entries don’t tell lies Mr. Novak!” He watched the worry lines on Mr. Luke Novak's forehead appear before he walked over to his desk picking up a puffy brown envelope and a clear less big zip lock bag- both heavy with its contents. He held out the items, “Your honor, I would like to add into evidence Exhibit C - pictures, videos and diary entries all documented by Mr. Castiel Novak as proof of physical, sexual, cohesive, emotional and verbal abuse over the span of 4 years. All which were carried out by Mr. Luke Novak". 

The judge accepted the evidence, taking a look at its contents. 

Meg probably saw how bad things were going to get for her client. She stood up, “Your honor! There is no proof of legitimacy on the presented evidence! For all we know, Mr. Castiel Novak’s supposed evidence are false!”

From under his spectacles, Judge Rufus Turner asked, “Mr. Winchester?”

He let out a tiny smile, addressing the whole court room, “Your honor, the evidence was submitted to an expert- Dr. Ash- who has been working in the forensics unit for nearly 5 years. He specializes in identifying legitimacy in pictures, videos and any other documentation. He is able to specify how genuine the evidence is. And if you look in the envelope, there is a signed documentation stating the validity of the evidence before you. It has also been cross examined by a second expert Dr. Pamela Barnes and been passed as genuine and true. Both doctors signatures are present”.

Judge Rufus had a look at the signed documentation before moving into the evidence provided. The judge looked torn as he studied the pictures and even went through printed out pictures revealing a few snippets of the video (as they would not be playing it in court). The man also skimmed through the written diary entries by Mr. Castiel Novak describing heart ache. The judge aimed Mr. Luke Novak a VERY UNIMPRESSED SICKENED look. He handed the evidence back to him, “I’ll allow the evidence into Exhibit C”.

He felt absolutely relieved. He walked over to the jury and handed them the evidence to have a look through. It took nearly 15 minutes before the evidence was being archived.

He walked over to the medium sized whiteboard being rolled into the room. He turned on the projector- a very impactful image appeared. It was of a shirtless Mr. Castiel Novak, cradling a few weeks old baby Jack in his arms, his pregnancy stomach still hadn’t gone down much, in addition was spotting bruises on his torso, chest, neck- a beaten up, swollen face, caked with blood and a busted lip.

He was putting this up for effect of this trial.

“This picture was snapped by Mr. Castiel Novak- One month after his delivery”. He walked over to a guarded looking Luke, “Do you remember when this happened Mr. Novak?”

“Objection your honor!” Meg tried but was instantly shut up by Judge Rufus Turner putting two fingers up. 

“Answer the question Mr. Novak!” The judge said with sharpness.

He could see Luke's adam's apple bob. The man couldn’t keep his eyes on the picture, looking elsewhere instead of at him. The man was cornered. Luke replied, “Yes I remember".

He nodded, “And these injuries were inflicted by you. Correct?”

He could see Luke's anger begin to arouse. The man said, “Yes!”

Time to fan the flames.

“Why did you beat Mr. Castiel Novak, Mr. Novak!? What kind of husband does that make you!? You violated everything your marriage stood for!?”

“Objection your honor!”

Before the judge could speak, Luke blew up, thumping his fist on the top before him, glaring at Castiel, “Because that bitch never listens to me! He never shuts that baby up!”

He retorted, “But a BABY IS JUST A BABY! Instead of protecting your son and husband- instead of sharing the responsibility of parenting- you lay it all on Mr. Castiel Novak. And if he doesn’t satisfy your demands in ANY WAY- then you choose to beat him!”

“I AM THE HEAD OF THE FAMILY! I AM THE BREADWINNER! HE IS THE BITCH THAT STAYS HOME AND LOOKS AFTER THE HOUSE AND KID! IT IS WELL WITHIN MY RIGHTS AS A HUSBAND TO TEACH HIM SOME PROPER HOUSE RULES! THROUGH THE BLOWS OF MY FISTS, WORDS, MY BODY OR WHATEVER THE FUCK NOT! HE WILL LEARN TO OBEY! I AM A PROMINENT BUSINESSMAN AND I EXPECT TO BE TREATED LIKE ONE!”

He dusted his hands, addressing a cold looking Judge Rufus Turner, “No further questions your honor".

Luke had just lost this fight.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guilty or not guilty?

**Day 4**

**Castiel Novak vs Luke Novak Trial**

**Sam**

After yesterday’s blow up by the defendant- everything else had gone in the prosecution’s favor. Meg had nothing much to question her client on- seeing as he had openly admitted how he felt Castiel and Jack deserved to be treated cruelly. 

And he was smart enough to know not to put Castiel on the stand. 

Now it was time for the lawyers final closing address to the jurors. 

Judge Rufus nodded at Meg. “You may present your final address to the jury Ms. Masters".

Meg stood up and click clacked her way to the jury. She nodded to the twelve before she began, “Ladies and gentlemen of the juror. These past couple of days we have come to witness many uncertainties and questionable accusations towards the defendant Mr. Luke Novak. It is evident that foul play may be involved. All in the name of painting the defendant in a bad image, preferably to get whatever Mr. Castiel Novak wants. If you look closely, the prosecutions witnesses all stay in the same home as Mr. Castiel Novak- this is quite suspicious. How have they just accepted someone- who so happens to be a stranger into their homes? The growing bond between Mr. Dean Winchester and Mr. Castiel Novak speaks of possible infidelity that has been going on for some time. Mr. Novak packing and wanting to take the defendants son is quite deceitful in a way. I do not condone violence of any kind, but sometimes we have to look beyond why the defendant behaved the way that he did. Maybe he felt threatened? Maybe he felt scared? Maybe he didn’t know how to respond to catching Mr. Castiel Novak in the act of wanting to run away with his son. There also is the fact that Castiel NEVER reported any past abuse. Why now? Does he have something planned? Was the past abuses even real? We will never know. To conclude, I urge the jury to pay attention to the details- something is not right and MY CLIENT is made to look like the guilty one, when in fact, Mr. Castiel Novak seems to be the one playing dirty. Maybe the prosecutions client is truly the guilty one here. So please, make the right choice. 

With that Meg walked away quite proudly.

He received a nod from the judge. He stood up, straightened up his jacket and walked to the jury. He studied all their intrigued faces. For a few seconds he remained quiet then he made his stand.

“Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, Ms. Masters so eloquently shifts the blame onto the victim Mr. Castiel Novak, yet she refuses to acknowledge the real elephant in the room- Domestic Violence and Child Abuse. She says she does not condone violence of any kind, but she fails to acknowledge the fact that her client has inflicted bodily, sexual, emotional, verbal, cohesive harm onto his vulnerable spouse and child. She has chosen to rule out the evidences, that were thoroughly examined by experts, deeming it false. She has tried to conjure up EXCUSES for her client. She has tried to pin this on infidelity. She has tried to turn the generous, heartfelt help of the victims neighbours into something bad. Well then again, what do we expect from the defence?” He shifts his attention to Mr. Luke Novak, “The defendant had, in front of everyone, admitted to his abuse of Mr. Novak. He clearly showed no remorse for his actions and disturbingly emphasized how he is to be treated with respect because of his high ranking wealthy stand within the town. What does the latter have to do with this serious case of domestic violence and child abuse!? I’ll tell you what. He is trying to ascertain the fact that he invincible. He is trying to tell us that the law is under him because he has money. He is mocking our good laws! He is mocking justice! He is trying to say ‘ _hitting my husband and child is ok'_! It is not ok! I’m sure that some of us sitting in this very courtroom have children and grandchildren, nieces and nephews. Ask yourselves, would you want any of these precious kids to undergo such traumatizing events in their lives? Do we want to let those who domestically violate their spouses before their innocent children, walk free? Do we want these innocent angels to suffer? Unfortunately, like little 4 year old Jack did under the hands of his own father. The man who was supposed to protect him and keep him safe”. He took a deep breath, aiming his secret weapon (them puppy dog eyes) at the jurors, “Members of the jury, I agree, maybe Castiel Novak could have done something to protect his child. Maybe. But the fact is, he couldn’t even though he tried. He had nothing, no one in his life. He was living under constant threat. But then again, Castiel Novak did take action. It’s the only reason this hurt papa is here in this courtroom, bravely facing his abusive husband. He is here to protect his son, himself and all other victims from such monsters like Luke Novak. He wants justice. He wants your help. He needs your help. The question is, will you give it to him?”

With that he nodded and walked back to the desk. 

As he sat, Castiel laid a hand on his forearm. He met those teary blue eyes. The man nodded, “Thank you Sam".

He nodded, “Hang in there Castiel".

**

**5 hours later...**

He tried to maintain calm as the jury assembled with their final decision.

The judge asked, “Has the jury come to a verdict?”

A young lady of the juror answered, “Yes we have your honor". She handed the piece of paper on hand to the courts clerk, who took it over to the judge. The judge opened the paper and glanced at the decision under his spectacles. The judge then folded the paper and handed it back to the courts clerk who took it back to the same juror young lady. 

“Very well. All rise!” The judge ordered. He then said, “The juror may deliver the verdict!”

The young lady juror finally spoke, “In the case of Castiel Novak vs Luke Novak, we the jury find the defendant...guilty of serious and prolonged domestic violence and child abuse".

For the first time, throughout this whole trial, he saw Luke's face morph into disbelief, fear and panic. The defendant was absolutely shell shocked and flabbergasted. The man was stuttering, “No. No. No. This can't be!”

Meanwhile, Castiel had his head buried into the palms of his hands. The man’s shoulders were shaking, as he cried into his hands. His heart swell, he sat down by his client, wrapping an arm around the man's shoulder, “Hey Cas. You ok?”

Castiel finally looked at him with teary red eyes. There was undeniable joy and relief in the mans eyes, voice thick as he said, “Thank you Sam. Thank you so much".

He smiled. “You are family Cas. And you’re very welcome".

**

The judge, after giving everyone several minutes to digest the verdict, called on everyone’s silence and attention. He said, “Can the defendant please rise".

Once Luke Novak stood up, the judge continued. 

“I have decided on an immediate sentencing as I do not wish to prolong injustice of such despicable acts. After thorough review and analysis, I judge Rufus Turner, sentence you Mr. Luke Novak to 90 years imprisonment at our states Maximum prison facility with eligibility of parole 70 years after served sentencing solely based on good behavior. The defendant will also be stripped of his parental rights, where full custody of Jack Novak, now belongs to Mr. Castiel Novak. This sentencing goes to serve as a warning that abuse of any kind will not be tolerated and anyone caught breaking the law will be dealt with severely. No one is above the law". The judge added, “The defendant shall immediately be escorted to the locality where he will serve his time". The judge then brought down the gavel, “This case is now over".

Luke fussed, yelling out, “No! No!” As the officers cuffed him. “I’m innocent! I’m well known! DON'T YOU KNOW WHO I AM!”

The judge rolled his eyes, “Officers please escort Mr. Luke Novak out of my courtroom immediately!”

He was over the moon. Damn Luke got it good! He smiled warmly as he caught sight of Castiel now engulfed in his brother’s arms. The two fit perfectly into each other- both relieved and finally allowed to he happy.

He then saw his lover approach him with a giant, beaming smile. Gabe jumped into his arms, hugging him tight, whispering into his ear, “Congratulations baby! I’m so proud of you!” He accepted the sweet kiss his lover planted on him.

He broke away from the kiss, leaning his forehead against Gabe's, “Thank you hon".

Gabe looked on with this extra glow in his eyes. He tilted his head, “You look even more happier. Something on your mind?”

Gabe blushed and gnawed at his bottom lip, “I received some good news today, Sammich. Do you want to know now or do you want to wait till we get home?”

He hugged his lover close, “I don’t think I can wait babe. What is this good news?”

Gabe laid a peck on his lips before looking at him with such love and adoration in his eyes. Gabe said, “I went to the doctor before the trial and I discovered something that would change our lives forever and for the better”.

Somehow, he felt he knew in his heart what the news might be. He asked a little excitedly anyway, “What is it baby? Tell me!”

Gabe beamed, “I’m pregnant". 

Life couldn't be even more perfect and complete!

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel comes home to an excited Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to sweet Jack ❤

“Papa!” Jack jumped into Castiel's arms. 

All Castiel could do was hold his precious little boy as close as he could to his heart. He felt tears slip out of his eyes while this feeling of complete peace and light-heartedness engulfed him. The weight of his baby in his arms brought so much unexplainable or indescribable joy. 

It was just too much to put into words. 

Jack heard his papa sniffle, so he pulled out of the hug- running his hand down papa's very smooth shaven cheeks. He doesn’t like to see his papa cry. He asks almost quietly, “Papa, you ok? What can Jack do to make papa feel happy?”

Castiel’s heart thrummed with so much love for his sweet and caring child. He pecked his little one on the nose, chuckling and sounding nasally as he replied, “Oh baby, papa is crying tears of joy. Papa is super happy today”.

Jack hummed but he was still a little confused. He tilted his head, “People can cry when they happy too, papa?” 

“Yes sweetheart. They can".

Jack nodded. _Hmm, interesting._ He then asked, “Why is papa happy today?”

Castiel knew that Jack already knew how bad his dad had treated him. Jack never hid how much he condemned his dads actions and voiced how he wanted _daddy to go to jail because ‘he hurts papa real bad_ '. Castiel never lied to his son about where he was going these past four days- he wasn’t about to start now. He said, “Baby, daddy is finally going to jail because he was a real meanie to you and papa. That’s why papa is happy”.

Jack immediately smiled, “That means he can’t hurts us anymore!?”

“No he can’t, sweetheart".

Dean finally wrapped an arm around Cas shoulder, pulling the man into his side. Dean smiled, “You and papa are safe now, bubs".

Jack, instantly bounced in Cas arms excitedly. The little ones arms out- asking for Dean to carry him. 

Castiel's chest filled up with so much warmth as his son- so excitedly and comfortably- jumped into Dean’s arms. The cop and 4 year old were like two pieces of a puzzle- reflecting the perfect father-son closeness. He watched as Jack hugged Dean so hard- head rested on Dean’s shoulder. The little one murmured, “Thank you for helping my papa, Batman". 

Castiel clasped a hand to his chest. He watched as Dean cradled the back of Jack’s head- the man's eyes glassy- pecking the side of the little ones head, “You’re welcome baby”. It was just hugs and cuddles for an entire minute between Dean and Jack- before they pulled back.

Dean stated, “You know bud, Thor actually helped papa the most”.

Castiel smiled lightly as Sam came bounding up the footpath- just in time. Jack extended his grabby hands out to Sam, “Uncle Sam! Carry!?”

Sam felt his heart burst for this little angel. He hugged the little one close- and he _honest to God_ almost choked out an emotional happy cry when Jack said, “I love you, Thor. Thank you for helping my papa bear". He pulled out of the hug- looking from Jack's beaming face before shifting his focus to Dean, Cas and now a smiling Gabe. His husband gave him a nod of approval. _Well might as well since the whole family is here- who cares if its outside the house._ Let’s make this day even more happier. He replied, “You’re welcome Jack". Sam then bounced the little one in his arms, “I got more good news for everyone". He shrugged, “Well, actually Gabe and I have more good news".

Jack’s eyes lit up- along with a curious Dean and Cas. The little one asked, “What’s the good news, uncle Sammy?”

Sam loved it when Jack referred to him as uncle or Thor. He wrapped his free arm around Gabe, pulling his husband to his side. He flushed slightly, “Gabe and I are going to have a baby. We're pregnant!”

Dean cheered, “Yes! I’m going to be an uncle!” The man hugged his brother and brother in law close- even Jack was giggling as he was sandwiched in the hug. “Congratulations guys!”

Soon, it was Cas turn to hug Gabe and then Sam- again with a giggling Jack sandwiched in between, “Congratulations Sam and Gabe. Having a child is one of the best things that can happen to someone". Cas then took Jack out of Sam's arms. Cas kissed his son fondly on the cheeks, “They are worth the world".

Sam and Gabe smiled at Cas, replying in unison, “Thank you Cas”.

It was all smiles for an entire minute before Jack broke the silence, “So! Pies to celebrate!”

Gabriel perked up, “Yes!” 

Castiel put his wiggly son down, “Go on baby. I’ll talk to Dean, then come in, ok?”

“Ok papa!” Jack skipped ahead before Gabriel and Sam followed behind.

**

Castiel studied the handsome green eyed man before him, “I’d like to say thank you-again-for everything”.

“Its what family would do for each other, Cas".

Cas blushed, “We're family?”

Dean shrugged with a beaming smile, “Of course, Cas".

Castiel felt his heart flutter. He shuffled his feet, “Dean. Now that everything is settled, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner...sometime?” 

Dean’s heart was beating rapidly- he was trying to think over his overjoyed feelings. He asked, “Are you asking me out on a date, Cas?”

Castiel felt his heart skip in slight panic. He quickly asked, “Um- am I going too fast? I don’t mean to freak you out?”

“No Cas! I’d love to go out on a date with you!” Dean had to ask, “Um are you sure?”

Castiel took in the fresh air and the feeling of a dead weight lifted off his shoulders. He had been too unhappy for too long, so why not take things slow with the man who has captured he and his sons hearts. He nodded, “I’m sure Dean. I want to take things one step at a time and hopefully build on this amazing bond we have between us. I feel it's the right time".

Dean felt his heart stutter, “I can do one step at a time, Cas".

Castiel chuckled, “Great".

Suddenly, Jack’s little voice called from the front door, “PAPA! BATMAN! PIE TIME!”

Castiel and Dean chuckled fondly. They interlocked their fingers and walked towards the house.

_Yeah, this was good._

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**One Week Later**

**Jack**

He sat on the bed staring at his papa who was fussing with his nicely ironed, ocean blue, button down and light blue denim jeans- while he stood in front of the long mirror. Papa looked real nice tonight- and he smiled when he thought why.

Papa was going on a date with Mr. Dean!

He beamed when papa turned around, nervous look aimed at him. Papa did a twirl and asked, “Well how do I look, sweetheart?”

He smiled toothily, “You look like an angel papa!”

Papa’s cheeks turned light pink. Papa walked over to him, crouching down before him, booping his nose which made him giggle. Papa smiled warmly, “Nah. I think you’re the angel, baby”.

He pulled lightly at papa’s collar, “We both angels, papa!”

Papa looked a little scared, his voice shaky as he asked, “Baby. I know I’ve asked you this question a couple of times this past week, but maybe one more time can’t hurt”. He already knew what papa was going to ask, but he waited patiently. Papa swallowed, “Are you ok with Dean and I going on a date? If you are not ok then please let papa know. I won’t be mad, I promise”.

He always felt a little sad when he saw papa not believing in himself. He loved papa and he loved Mr. Dean. He replied, “Papa. Batman makes Superman happy. So that makes Spiderman happy too!”

Papa chuckled, “Batman, Superman and Spiderman, huh?”

“And Thor, Loki and baby Groot. Together, we are a family”.

_Baby Groot will soon be joining them- when he’s done growing in Gabe’s belly._

Papa smiles wide, “And what if the baby is a little girl? What will her superhero name be?”

Hmm. Good question!

He tapped a finger to his lips, “Hmm. Well, she can be named – Princess Elsa”.

Papa threw his head back and laughed which made him fall back onto the mattress, clutching his tummy and releasing a fit of giggles. Yup Princess Elsa isn’t actually a superhero, but she has super powers so that’s ok.

Papa and he laughed till their tears came out, but stopped when Uncle Gabe interrupted, “Well aren’t you two just all sunshine and bubbles”.

He wiped his eyes, sitting back up, “Hi Uncle Gabe!”

“Hey sweetheart!” Uncle Gabe smiled brightly, “I wish I could ask what’s got you all giggly, but that’s for another time”. Uncle Gabe winked at papa, “Come on gorgeous, your knight awaits you at the bottom of the stairs”.

He jumped off the mattress, standing beside papa. He held up a hand, “Come on papa, I shall take you to Batman”.

“My hero”, Papa swooned.

He held papa’s hand and walked his beautiful papa down the stairs.

He heard papa gasp. That’s when he spotted Mr. Dean standing at the bottom of the stairs.

A very handsome Mr. Dean who was dressed in a white button down, black blazer and slacks, with his hair styled in a sort of spike. Mr. Dean had a nicely trimmed beard and a white rose held up before him.

Mr. Dean aimed gooey eyes at papa.

When he and papa got down to the bottom of the stairs, Mr. Dean smiled and offered the white rose to papa, “For an amazing angel like you, Cas”.

Papa received the rose, bringing it to his nose and sniffing lightly. Papa closed his eyes, humming and saying, “Oh it is so sweet”. Papa shot Dean gooey eyes, “Thank you Dean”.

Mr. Dean gave that flirty smile, “You look real beautiful, Cas”.

“Told ya papa! “He added.

Uncle Sam and Uncle Gabe- who were standing nearby- laughed lightly.

Papa heaved him into arms and handed him the white rose, “You can make sure this beautiful white rose gets put in a little vase, hmm baby?”

He loved the rose’s sweet smell and immediately nodded. “Ok papa. I will!”

Papa gave him a peck on the cheek, “Love you baby”.

He returned papa’s little peck- right on the cheek. “Love you papa!”

Papa put him down. He ran to Mr. Dean and gave him a mid-waist hug, He murmured, “Thank you Mr. Dean!”

Mr. Dean ruffled his hair, crouching down to meet him eye to eye. The man smiled warmly, “Thank you for what bud?”

“For making my papa happy!”

He saw Mr. Dean’s eyes become a little wet. Mr. Dean cupped his cheek, “It’s me that has to say thank you, bud”.

He tilted his head, “Why?”

“Because it’s your papa and you that have made me real happy”.

“You have made us all happy”, added Uncle Sam with a proud smile.

He was super excitedly and giggly that everyone was praising him and papa.

He loved it.

Daddy never said he and papa made him happy.

But daddy was gone, and now there was Mr. Dean.

_Maybe Mr. Dean will be his new daddy someday._

He and Mr. Dean hugged, before he ran- with rose in hand to stand with Uncle Gabe and Sam. He watched as papa blushed hard as he took Mr. Deans hand. They looked at each other with so much joy and happiness.

He had a feeling that today would be the first of many dates between papa and Mr. Dean to come.

When the door closed, Uncle Gabe ruffled his hair, “Hey bud. Why don’t we go put that sweet rose in a vase and have some hot chocolate?”

Uncle Sam added, “And maybe watch ‘Ice Age?’”

“Yeah ok!”

As he skipped away, he knew he and papa were going to be forever happy.

Just like he and papa always dreamed.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And I have decided to end the fic here. I'm sorry if I didn't emphasize on the date but I am sure we can all use our imaginations on how romantic and well it went. After all, everything is finally looking up as Cas and Jack are finally at the beginning of their happiest times.
> 
> I'd like to thank each and every reader who has inspired me in this fic. Thank you a million for the comments and kudos. You are the reason I have managed to complete this fic. So thank you :)
> 
> I may write a sequel, as I am sure we would all like to know how Dean, Cas, little Jack, Gabe, Sam and their unborn baby's life will be down the road while they continue to build their families. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed this fic.
> 
> Any last comments and/or kudos :)


End file.
